Word Of Love
by Vikey91
Summary: satu tips yang kuberikan, maka aku berhak mendapat satu kecupan atas bibirmu? … apa jadinya hidup Sakura si gadis cuek saat bertemu dengan novelis idolanya yeng ternyata… SASUKE NO HENTAIII!" "Pelajaran pertama baru dimulai… bersiaplah Haruno Sakura." just Try… Newbie In Here…. Ide utama dari manga berjudul sama. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**/ Word of Love / Sasuke – Sakura /**

**/ AU, Romance, Family / M just For Safe / **

**/ Threeshot / AU / oocness**

**© Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : satu tips yang kuberikan, maka aku berhak mendapat satu kecupan atas bibirmu?**

… **apa jadinya hidup Sakura si gadis cuek saat bertemu dengan novelis idolanya yeng ternyata… ****SASUKE NO HENTAIII!" "Pelajaran pertama baru dimulai… bersiaplah Haruno Sakura."**

**just Try… Newbie In Here…. Ide utama dari manga berjudul sama. Happy reading!**

**A/n : Newbie yang mencoba peruntungan. Tapi sebenarnya ga newbie banget juga sih. Udah aktif dengan FF Kpop atau tepatnya SHINee. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku tertantang untuk membuat FF SASU-SAKU, sebagai percobaan, saya remake FF Key-Hyuna dengan judul yang sama. Mohon kritik dan sarannya Minna~san…**

**Word Of Love : First Word**

Terik siang matahari terasa begitu menyengat. Musim panas tengah berada dipuncaknya, hingga sinar surya terasa membakar sampai ke pori-pori kulit. Suasana di distrik itu terlihat lengang. Hanya ada sesosok berambut tak lazim sedang berjalan menyeret kopernya.

"Sasori-_baka_… benar-benar. Lihat saja nanti. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya. _Mendokusai_!" Geramnya entah pada siapa.

Kakak semata wayangnya, yang berjanji akan menjemputnya di Bandara mendadak membatalkan janjinya setelah dia sudah menghabiskan waktu dua jam hanya untuk menunggu. Yah, Sakura atau lebih tepatnya Haruno Sakura -nama gadis itu- baru saja tiba di Konoha setelah menetap di Thailand selama hampir tiga tahun.

"Awas….!"

Terdengar teriakan nyaring dari belakang Sakura, kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu -tepatnya seseorang- menerjang tubuhnya hingga dia terguling bersama di trotoar jalan raya.

Dia merasakan tubuhnya mendarat di atas tubuh seorang pria, dan mendapati sesuatu yang hangat, manis, lembut dan kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Gadis beriris sewarna batu giok itu hanya bisa menganga dengan shock, bukan hanya karena "sesuatu" itu, tapi juga karena hampir saja nyawanya melayang jika dia tidak diterjang seorang pria.

Tunggu… ada yang ganjil. seorang pria? Batinnya.

Jadi, yang menempel didibirku, bibir seorang namja dan itu artinya kami berciuman,,,

"Kyaa!" jerit Sakura yang sungguh telat.

"Kau, kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku,," seru Sakura sambil bangkit dan menunjuk wajah tampan milik pemuda di atasnya itu.

"Aishh.. harusnya kau berterimakasih denganku nona." Pria tampan dengan rambut hitam kebiruan itu berdiri dengan wajah malas.

"Karena aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu. Dan mengenai insiden kecil barusan, itu bukan sebuah ciuman, tapi kecelakaan." Lagi suara baritone si pemuda raven terdengar, dengan ekspresi cuek dan sedikit arogan, membuat Sakura semakin naik pitam.

"Tidak bisa, kau mengambil kesempatan untuk mencuri ciumanku," bantah Sakura dengan kemarahan maksimal. Mendorong tubuh pria dengan mata sehitam malam itu kuat-kuat.

"Terserah kau saja nona…" sahut pria itu seraya berjalan pergi dengan wajah angkuh.

"YA! jangan pergi kau!" teriak Sakura, namun tidak mendapat sahutan karena pria tadi sudah menghilang ditikungan.

"Argghh. sungguh hari yang sial. Sasori Baka aniki, kau harus membayar ini semua" geramnya

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi Sakura untuk menjejakkan kakinya di Konoha High School. Sehari setelah kedatangannya di Konoha, kakaknya yang bahkan belum Sakura temui hingga sekarang sudah memberitahu bahwa semua urusan administrasi sudah beres. Dia hanya perlu registrasi ulang dan pendataan saja.

Sakura berdiri dengan ragu di depan gerbang sekolah, dia merasa asing dengan semua suasana ini. Tiga tahun meninggalkan Konoha, membuat gadis dengan warna rambut unik itu merasa berada di hutan belantara saking bingungnya.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, alasan kembalinya dia ke Konoha sedikit konyol, selain untuk menemui dan menghabiskan waktu dengan kakaknya. Tujuan Sakura sebenarnya adalah untuk bertemu dengan pengarang favoritnya bernama _Sasuke uchiha, _Sakura begitu kagum dengan tulisan dan semua karangan Sasuke itu. Apalagi di usianya yang masih muda -alasan kekaguman sebenarnya karena Sasuke dan Sakura seumuran- dia sudah menghasilkan Novel-novel yang berkualitas dan kumpulan puisi indah yang membuat gadis manapun terbuai.

"Hajime masite?" seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura pelan. Sedikit mengagetkan gadis berambut pink pudar itu.

"Ah, ne…" Sakura berbalik dan mendapati 2 orang pemuda berdiri dibelakangnya. Seorang pemuda berambut orange cerah dan satunya pemuda berkuncir panjang yang terlihat sangat mengantuk karena berkali-kali Sakura melihat pria itu menguap lebar tanpa ada semangat sama sekali. Seolah hidupnya akan sia-sia kalau ia tidak tidur barang sedetik saja.

"Eh, gadis cantik. Apa yang kau lakukan. Sepetinya kau kebingungan" Sakura tidak bisa untuk tidak membalas senyuman pemuda bermata safir dengan tiga kumis di masing-masing belah pipinya yang tanpa sungkan memamerkan cengirannya.

"Berhenti flirting Naruto, mau kau kemanakan Hinata. Mendokusai!" Timpal si pemalas dengan wajah bosan.

"Diamlah Shikamaru, aku hanya mencoba ramah pada gadis pink ini _ttebayo~_!"

"Eh, Ano Naruto-_san_, boleh aku bertanya. Dimana kantor administrasi, bisakah kalian menunjukkan padaku?" dengan berani, Sakura memotong perdebatan tak penting duo pemuda di hadapannya itu. Menyebut nama Naruto yang tadi disebutkan oleh pria pengantuk itu.

"Heh… kau tahu namaku? Ah, betapa terkenalnya aku. Hei Shikamaru, kau dengarkan. Gadis pink ini bahkan sudah tahu namaku sebelum aku memperkenalkan diri." Girang pria rubah yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

"Jangan kepede-an kau Naruto, si Pink ini tahu namamu dari name tag dan juga mendengar aku memanggilmu. Mendokusai." Lagi, walaupun dengan malas Shikamaru tetap meladeni ucapan Naruto.

"Oh, kau siswi baru ya? Kantor administrasi berada di belakang gedung auditorium, dari sini belok kekanan, terus lurus sampai bertemu auditorium, nah, tinggal menuju kesana, karena kantornya kelihatan dari depan situ." terang Shikamaru tanpa memberi kesempatan Naruto untuk menyela perkataannya lagi.

"Ah, Arigato ne. Shikamaru san, boleh aku bertanya kembali, apa kalian mengenal Sasuke Uchiha? Seorang pengarang novel? Katanya dia sekolah di sini juga kan." tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sasuke?" dahi namja pemuda berkuncir nanas itu berkerut.

"Kau kenal si Teme, pink?" sahut Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Teme? maaf?"

"Oh, maksudku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan si pemalas ini Shikamaru, kami berdua temannya Sasuke" pemuda rubah itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh begitu ya. Aku Sakura Haruno. kalian boleh memanggilku Sakura"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, terimakasih Naruto-san, Shikamaru-san" Sakura membungkukkan badan sekilas dan beranjak pergi.

"Hei Shikamaru, Sakura Haruno? Seperti nama adiknya Sasori senpai? Dan dia bilang mencari Sasu teme? Apa dia salah satu dari sekian banyak gadis-gadis Teme?" tanya naruto pada Shikamaru sambil menatap sileut tubuh Sakura yang mulai menjauh.

Merasa tak mendapat sahutan, Naruto memutar kepalanya dan mendesah kesal mendapati Shikamaru sudah menutup matanya sambil mendekap tangannya bersandar pada dinding.

"Astaga Shikamaru… mendokusai." Gerutu Naruto mengutip kata favorit temannya yang pemalas itu.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor bangunan sekolah yang terlihat begitu megah. Mata liarnya berputar mengamati sekelilingnya. Kemudian senyum mengembang begitu menemukan tulisan "ruang sastra" karena dari awal itulah yang dia cari.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu berjalan dengan perlahan, tangannya memegang sebuah novel berjudul "One thousand love" by. Sasuke Uchiha. Dia membuka pintu dengan semangat, tapi raut wajahnya langsung berubah tertegun mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang menyambutnya. Di sudut ruangan sana, terlihat seorang gadis tengah menyudutkan lawan jenisnya, tubuh mereka merapat. Dan satu tangan gadis itu bergerak impulsif di rambut biru gelap si lelaki. Terlihat sekali kalau wajah keduanya menempel dengan erat.

"Ups…" reflek Sakura menutup mulutnya yang ternganga.

"Gomenne…" Sakura membungkuk dengan kikuk saat gadis berambut coklet madu itu menolehkan wajahnya. Sedikit menjauhkan wajah dari parnert-nya si lelaki berambut biru gelap.

"Sayang, sepertinya ada tamu. kita lanjutkan nanti ya?" ucap si gadis sambil berlalu setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi si pemuda dengan genit. Gadis berambut cokelat madu itu melirik Sakura denga tajam saat melewatinya.

"Kau, pria pencuri itu!" seru Sakura saat wajah sang lelaki tadi terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Oh, kau nona… berapa kali aku bilang itu bukan sebuah ciuman. Hanya insiden kecil, kau tidak bisa membedakan mana ciuman mana yang bukan sepertinya." ujar si raven itu seraya berjalan mendekat. Dengan tangan di saku celana, pria berambut belakang seperti pantat ayam itu mendekati Sakura dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi.

"Aihsh… whateverlah, aku kesini bukan untuk mencarimu, tapi aku mencari Sasuke Uchiha." balas Sakura dengan malas. Sedikit gugup sebenarnya saat jarak diantara mereka semakin tereliminasi.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan orangnya, aku Sasuke Uchiha" Sahut pemuda itu lagi. Langkahnya semakin mantap mendekati tempat Sakura berdiri saat ini.

"Tidak mungkin Sasuke Uchiha seorang pria mesum sepertimu." bantah Sakura tak percaya.

"Kau tidak percaya, lihat ini." Sasuke mengeluarkan kartu pengenalnya dari dalam saku kemeja sekolahnya yang tidak terkancing dengan rapi. Menampakkan sedikit kulit dadanya yang bidang.

"Dan kuingatkan sekali lagi, aku bukan pria mesum. Jika kau tidak bisa membedakan mana ciuman mana yang bukan, dengan senang hati akan kuajarkan." dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Sasuke meraih pinggang Sakura menggunakan tangan kanan dan menarik tubuh rampingnya hingga merapat tanpa jarak, sedang tangan kirinya sudah bergerak dan mengunci tengkuk Sakura.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat, hingga bibir mereka kembali bertemu, Sasuke mencium dan melumat bibir tipis milik Sakura dengan gerakan perlahan dan penuh kelembutan. Gadis buble gum itu sendiri hanya bisa terdiam membatu, matanya mengerjap dan memandangi wajah sempurna yang terpahat seperti Adonis itu. Dia terlalu shock, hingga tidak menyadari buku yang dipegangnya sudah jatuh berdebum. Tiga puluh detik, bahkan mungkin lebih, akhirnya Sasuke melepas tautan bibirnya dan tersenyum evil.

"Apa kau sudah bisa membedakannya nona?" Bisik Sasuke dengan amat pelan. Membuat bulu kuduk di leher Sakura berdiri serentak.

"Dasar Pervert, mesum! Baka hentai!" seru Sakura begitu tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Mendorong tubuh Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

"Oh, kau penggemar novelku ternyata?" Sasuke tidak menghiraukan teriakan marah gadis di hadapanya, saat menjauh tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil buku yang tadi dijatuhkan oleh gadis bermata giok itu.

"Tidak lagi…" sembur Sakura sewot seraya melangkah pergi sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan jengkel.

"Greeb…" sebuang rangkulan menahan langkahnya.

"Hmm, biar kutebak, kau mencariku untuk bertanya bagaimana tips agar bisa menciptakan sebuah tulisan yang menakjubkan seperti ini bukan?" bisik pewaris kedua klan Uchiha tersebut di telinga Sakura dengan posisi kedua tangan melingkar di leher gadis itu.

"Aku bersedia memberimu les privat, bagaimana menjadi penulis yang baik. Tapi tentunya dengan suatu imbalan." lanjutnya lagi, saat mendapati gadis beraroma sesegar bunga Sakura di musim semi itu hanya diam saja.

"Imbalan? Imbalan apa? Uang?" Sakura sepertinya tergoda dengan penawaran Sasuke. Karena sejak awal dia memang sudah jatuh cinta dan sangat terobsesi ingin bertemu dengan pengarang favoritnya ini.

"Jangan pikir aku pria matre sayang" Sasuke tertawa geli. Oh, ayolah. Sejak kapan keluargan Uchiha kekurangan harta benda.

"Yang lebih berharga dari uang." Kini pemuda tampan itu tersenyum iblis bersamaan dengan jempolnya yang bergerak mengusap bibir bawah Sakura yang masih sedikit basah. "setiap satu tips yang kuberikan, maka kau harus memberiku satu imbalan."

"Imbalan apa memangnya yang kau inginkan?" balas Sakura dengan penasaran, sedikit risih merasakan pergerakan jemari pria tampan itu di wajahnya. Berusaha menampik, tapi kekuatan jemari Sasuke lebih unggul.

"Cukup dengan satu sentuhan bibirmu?" jawab Sasuke masih dengan berbisik di telinga bungsu Haruno, membuat dia bergidik sendiri. Telunjuknya gantian yang bergerak menyapu bibir tipis milik Sakura.

"Hah?!"

"Satu tips dariku, maka aku berhak satu kecupan atas bibirmu. Bukankah itu tawaran menarik? " seriangai Seringai adik semata wayang Uchiha Itachi itu dengan tawa puas.

"Orang gila!" teriak Sakura dengan kesal, lalu segera pergi setelah membebaskan diri dari cengkraman tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn… sungguh gadis yang polos"

,

"hm… tapi bibirnya benar-benar terasa manis, kau harus jadi milikku nona. Tinggal menunggu waktunya saja, lalu Fiuh… kau akan bertekuk lutut padaku." gumam Sasuke Uchiha dengan gerakan seolah menembak kearah kepergian Sakura. Senyum arogan muncul diparasnya yang tampan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolak Uchiha Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura duduk di halte bis sambil mengumpat dan menggerutu sendiri setelah pulang kuliah. Dia masih kesal dengan perlakuan Key.

"Haishh… dasar Pria mesum, Pervet" umpatnya. Sedikit mengusap bibirnya saat mengingat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke Uchiha tadi di sekolah.

"Siapa yang kau panggil mesum?" sebuah suara menimpali.

"Hyaa! Kau!" Gadis musim semi itu terlonjak begitu mendapati pemuda yang baru saja melintas di ingatannya sudah duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Apa sudah kau pikirkan. tawaranku cukup menarik bukan?" Sasuke tertawa usil melihat raut wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya gadis merah jambu itu sedang menahan amarah.

"Stay away from me, tuan Uchiha-sama!" Seru Sakura saat pria bermata onix itu tiba-tiba merangkul pundaknya.

"Oh ayolah, akui bahwa kau terpesona denganku seperti kau terpesona pada Novel dan puisiku?" Sasuke sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat si rambut pink itu bergidik. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang merasakan jarak yang begitu rapat.

"Sreet…" tiba-tiba sang bungsu Uchiha mengambil notes yang dipegang Sakura dan menggoreskan penanya dengan wajah serius. Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat berbeda saat dia sedang serius seperti ini. Semua kesan badboy nya menguap begitu saja.

"Jangan terpesona olehku!" ujar Sasuke dengan narsisnya.

"Ini!" lanjutnya seraya mengulurkan notes tadi.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura, mata sehijua hutan miliknya membulat kaget mendapati sebait puisi.

_Cinta bisa datang secara tiba-tiba_

_tanpa kita duga sebelumnya._

_Cinta bagai ilusi yang bisa membutakan_

_bagai desau angin yang melenakan_

_tapi cinta tidak pernah menipu hati_

_jika cinta datang, maka sambutlah kehadirannya_

_karena dia akan membawa kebahagiaan_

_seberapa jauhnya kau mencoba menghindar,_

_cinta akan menemuimu jika waktunya telah sampai_

Adik Sasori itu tercengang, tak menyangka bahwa pria arogan di sampingnya itu benar-benar Sasuke Uchiha novelis idolanya.

_Chup~_

sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipinya.

"Kali ini imbalanya cukup dipipi, sebagai permulaan. Lain kali, jika kuberikan sebuah tips lagi, kuharap kau siap memberiku bibir manismu itu sayang." desah Sasuke seraya mengerling genit, dan berjalan menjauh.

"SASUKE NO HENTAI!" seru Sakura dengan kesal maksimal.

Tapi kemudian dia sudah sibuk menekuri baris demi baris tulisan di notesnya.

"Bagaimana bisaa… ini gila!" erangnya frustasi. Tak menyangka bahwa novelis yang dia kagumi itu sangat jauh dari bayangannya. Selama ini, dia selalu menghayalkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke idolanya seperti sosok komikus terkenal Masashi Kishimoto yang terlihat kalem dan tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berhari-hari dia berusaha untuk menghindari pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Dari teman-temannya, Sakura bisa tahu bahwa bungsu Uchiha yang terkenal adalah sosok manusia berkepribadian ganda, dia akan menjadi Uchiha-san yang terlihat nerd di lingkungan Sekolah dan merupakan ketua club Sastra yang sehari-hari kerjaanya adalah berkutat dengan laptop, notes atau novelnya didalam kelas bahasa.

Namun suatu ketika, dia akan bertransformasi menjadi sosok berbeda saat diluar jam Sekolah. Dia akan lebih suka dipanggil Sasuke dan bersikap arogan, badboy, cuek dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah narsis serta sifat play boy-nya. Dan biasanya gadis musim semi itu akan mendapati Pria raven yang menjadi Sasuke tengah duduk di kafetaria bersama tiga pemuda lain dikelilingi tatapan memuja dari fans mereka. Dan jika Sakura tidak salah, tiga temannya yang bersama Sasuke no hentai itu bernama Naruto, Shikamaru dan Si pelukis poker face bernama Sai.

.

.

.

"Tok… tok…" terdengar ketukan di pintu apartement Sakura saat dia tengah duduk di sofa kamar sambil menatap layar PSP nya.

"Iya! Sebentar." ujar Sakura sambil berjalan ke depan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Sayangkuuu…" sebuah teriakan dan pelukan hangat menyambut tubuh ramping Sakura begitu membuka pintu.

"Wuah, kangennya Saweety…" suara heboh kakaknya, terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"_Baka_ Sasori…" protes Sakura dengan perlakuan kakak semata wayangnya. Sedikit risih saat kakaknya yang berambut merah bata itu membuat nafasnya terasa sesak.

"Kenapa sayang? apa kau tidak merindukan aniki tampanmu ini huh?" Pria berambut merah bata itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang wajah cemberut. Terlihat kawaii dan begitu menggemaskan dengan wajah baby face miliknya.

"Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan… aku sudah dewasa _baka niichan_"

"Haishh, bagi oniichan, kau tetap gadis kecil niichan yang manis dan menggemaskan." lagi-lagi Sasori memeluk adiknya dan mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas.

"Pletakk!" sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala merah milik Sasori dengan sadis.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi…" ancam Sakura dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau tetap sesadis dulu Haruno sakura, pantas saja sampai sekarang kau belum pernah punya kekasih." Sahut Sasori yang masih mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyut.

"Sasori…" geram Sakura, tangannya melayang untuk menjitak kakaknya kembali, namun urung begitu mendengar sebuah teriakan.

"Sasori, ini mau ditaruh dimana?" teriakan itu terhenti sejenak saat melihat Sakura.

"Dia?" tampak pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang terkuncir asal itu berjalan mendekat sambil menetang dua tas besar.

"Adikku, cantikkan?" pamer Sasori pada temannya itu.

"Cantik, cocok. Hai Sakura. Kakakmu sudah sering bercerita tentangmu." Tersenyum ramah, pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai acak itu menyapa Sakura.

"Hai juga." Sahut Sakura datar, berjalan masuk diikuti dua pemuda di belakangnya.

"Hei Sasori… kenapa adik tidak terpesona padaku?" sakura mendengar ucapan teman kakaknya itu.

"Kau tidak tahu saja Itachi… dia itu tidak akan tertarik padamu. Lagi pula, kenapa kau narsis sih. Memangnya kau itu tampan. Cih." Terdengar sahutan Sasori yang mengejek.

"Dasar bayi… tentu saja kau tidak bisa melihat pesonaku. Kau itu laki-laki. Baka!"

"Kalian seperti anak-anak. Berisik!" protes Sakura yang sekarang sudah duduk di atas sofa dan kembali menekuri layar PSP di tangannya.

"Sakura~chan… kau tidak kangen pada kakak semata wayangmu ini? Benar-benar." Sasori duduk merapat pada Sakura, menarik PSP dari tangan adiknya untuk menarik perhatian. Kemudian kedua lengannya merangkul tubuh ramping Sakura kuat-kuat.

'Baka niichan, apa yang kau lakukan." Sakura terkejut, dan tidak siap menerimaaa pelukan kakaknya alhasil dia tidak bisa menghindari pelukan maut kakak berambut merahnya.

"Lepaskan aku Sasori-nii."

"Tidak! Sampai aku puas melepas rindu padamu. Hampir tiga tahun niichan tidak bisa memelukmu seerat ini." Rambut merah Sasori menempel dengan rambut pink Sakura. Menghirup aroma tubuh adik semata wayangnya yang sudah terpisah hampir tiga tahun lamanya.

Mendengar penuturan kakaknya, membuat Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan bosan. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia membalas pelukan Sasori. Kakaknya yang kadang konyol ini, Sakura sungguh sangat merindukannya.

Selama ini Sasori hidup terpisah dari keluarganya, dia memilih hidup sendiri saat orang tuanya bercerai, sedang Sakura tinggal bersama ibunya di Thailand. Itulah sebabnya mengapa nama marga mereka berbeda. Akasuna dan Haruno. Dan niatnya datang ke Konoha sebenarnya untuk menemui novelis idoalnya , Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi yang membuat dia sedikit kecewa, Sasuke Uchiha yang dia temui sungguh jauh dari bayangannya. Tapi, setidaknya dia bisa bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu yang berkualitas dengan saudara satu-satunya yang ia miliki ini.

"Kacang… kacang…" teman Sasori yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton setia drama keluarga itu merasa gerah juga.

"Diam kau Uchiha baka. Berisik!" sahut Sasori tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Sedikit mengolok sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang duduk sambil memonyongkan bibirnya meskipun tidak sampai lima senti.

"Hei, Sasori. Kau membuatku iri. Andai saja aku punya adik perempuan. Boleh gentian aku memeluk Sakura-chan."

"Enak saja… Sakura adikku. Kau peluk saja otoutomu sana." Sasori masih menahan badan Sakura yang mulai gelisah ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dih… memeluk si baka Sasuke. Sama saja cari mati." Itachi bergidik ngeri membayangkan adegan pelukan dengan Sasuke. "Setelah dewasa dia tidak manis lagi."

"Itu sih deritamu…" ejek Sasori.

"Ah, begini saja. Biar Sakura juga jadi adikku. Kita jodohkan saja dia dengan si baka otouto. Bolehkan Sasori?"

"Tentu saja boleh… boleh sekali. Biar imouto-ku ini tidak jomblo abadi terus." Tanpa Sakura sadari, terjadi konspirasi duo kakak aneh itu untuk menjodohkan kedua adiknya.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang tenang berselimut awan gelap yang menutup sebagian bulan sabit. Seorang gadis muda berambut pink pudar tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan raut wajah serius. Ditanganya tergenggam sebuah _Gadget_ yang bernama PSP.

"My Sweety, kau di dalam kan sayang?" sebuah ketukan di pintu tak mampu membuat gadis itu mengalihkan tatapan dari layar PSP.

"Sakura-chan…" Sasori membuka pintu kamar, langsung kesal begitu melihat dia lagi-lagi diacuhkan karena sebuah PSP.

"YA! malam minggu begini masih asyik berkutat dengan benda bodoh ini…" sergah kakak semata wayang Sakura itu sambil berusaha merebut PSP.

"Hisshh, Nichan. kau mengganggu saja!" seru Sakura sambil menjauhkan PSP dari tangan Sasori tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari _lcd gadget_-nya.

"Oh Kami-sama, apa salah dan dosaku. Mengapa aku mempunyai adik yang kerjaannya hanya bermain PSP bodoh, membaca novel dan memandangi poster wajah-wajah yang bahkan tampannya tidak sebanding denganku." gerutu Sasori sambil menatap poster-poster Lionel Messi, Iker Cassilas, Ricardo Carvalho dan sederet bintang besar sepakbola dunia. Bahkan di kamar adinya terpasang poster Jose Mourinho, sir Alex Ferguson dan Pep Guardiola sang pelatih bertangan dingin.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Kakak malam ini tidak pulang. menginap dirumah Deidara"

"Kakak selalu bilang bosan melihatku bermain PSP, lalu niichan sendiri apa? Memangnya tidak bosan bermain dengan Akatsuki terus. Deidara lagi, Itachi lagi, Hidan lagi. Bosen dengernya."

"Hei Pinky sweety, biarpun niichan gaulnya dengan mereka-mereka terus, tapi jangan salah. Pacar niichan ada dimana-mana. kau saja yang dari dulu masih saja menyandang status jomblomu itu dengan bangga. Dasar Jones. JOMBLO NGENES!"

"BAKA SASORI!" dengan kesal Sakura mendorong tubuh tegap kakaknya keluar kamar.

"Kalahkan, kalah." Sasori menjawil dagu Sakura dengan gemas."Oh iya, hampir lupa. Setengah jam lagi Sasuke adiknya Itachi akan menjemputmu,, kau harus siap-siap" perintah Sasori akhirnya. Melenggang pergi sambil menggoda adik kesayangannya yang masih melotot kesal. Kemudian membanting pintu kamar keras-keras.

"Sasori no baka!" Gerutu Sakura kembali ke atas ranjang dan mengambil PSP-nya lagi. Kembali hanyut dalam dunia yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Setengah jam kemudian, pintu kamar Sakura terbuka kembali, seorang pemuda masuk tanpa permisi. Dia hanya bersandar di pintu kamar karena si empunya kamar tengah asyik berkutat dengan PSP-nya, bahkan Sakura tidak mendengar derit suara pintu saat lelaki itu membukanya.

Dia hanya berdiri diam memandangi tingkah Sakura yang tengah menelungkup diatas kasur. Bibirnya tersenyum setiap kali menangkap ekspresi wajah gadis pink itu yang berganti-ganti, kadang tertawa, memekik kesal atau memukul lantai kasur dengan gemas. Sasuke begitu menyukai ekspresi gadis itu yang terlihat begitu lepas tanpa dibuat-buat. Sudut bibirnya sedikit naik saat memperhatikan suasana kamar Sakura Haruno. Terima kasih baka aniki. Untuk yang satu ini, pilihanmu tepat. Batin Sasuke dengan puas.

"Ahh. Sial!" gerutu Sakura sambil membanting PSP-nya kesal saat di layar muncul tulisan Game over. Dia meregangkan kedua tangannya, dan berbalik terlentang, matanya membelalak terkejut mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di pintu kamarnya dengan senyum dikulum.

"YA! bagaimana kau bisa masuk, siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk." Sakura bangkit dan berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan wajah ketus.

"Sasori yang menyuruhku masuk, bukankah dia sudah bilang bahwa aku akan menjemputmu." jawab bungsu Uchiha itu masih dengan senyum yang tampak sedikit cool. Rambut reven pantat ayamnya berkilat terkena cahaya lampu.

"Menjemputku? Untuk apa? Bukannya yang akan menjemputku itu adiknya Ita- oh, tidak mungkin!" mendadak sebuah ingatan melintas di benaknya. Ah sial, ternyata adik kakak sama anehnya.

"Benar, Itachi baka itu kakakku. Kenapa? Ada masalah."

"Tentu saja masalah, Uchiha baka! Pergi kau sana. Mau apa disini."

"Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu kencan pinky sayang, benar sekali kekhawatiran kakakmu, lihatlah bahkan kamarmu penuh dengan poster-poster yang tidak bisa diajak berkencan." Sasuke mengedarkan pandanganya, tertawa rendah melihat suasana kamar seorang gadis muda yang jauh dari kesan feminim dan entah kenapa, hal itu membuatnya semakin tertarik dengan seorang Haruno tunggal ini.

"Kau membuang waktumu Uchiha-sama, seharusanya anda tidak datang kesini jika ingin berkencan dengan seorang gadis, toh kau bisa datang kesalah satu koleksi wanitamu di luar sana." balas Sakura yang kini terlihat asyik membuka halaman sebuah novel berjudul Twilight.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan semua koleksiku, dan berharap bisa mendapatkan satu koleksi yang baru disini." sahut Sasuke dengan suara tenang.

"Harapanmu terlalu berlebihan kupikir…" kali ini gadis Haruno itu sudah merebahkan diri ditempat tidur dan menarik selimut sampai menutup kepalanya. Berharap adik Itachi itu akan pergi melihat dia siap tidur.

"Hei, bukankah kau ingin mengetahui rahasiaku menciptakan sebuah novel yang menyentuh!?" Sakura terlonjak kaget mendapati Sasuke justru menghimpit tubuhnya dari atas dan menyibakkan selimut dari wajahnya. Tubuh mungil Sakura bergidik dan sedikit menegang meraksakan hembusan nafas hangat pria Uchiha itu di pipinya.

"Atau memang kau lebih menyukai aku mengajarkan hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan di atas tempat tidur ini" lanjutnya lagi masih dengan posisi yang sama, bahkan sekarang bibirnya sudah menempel di pipi lembut Sakura.

"Menyingkir dariku Uchiha-sama" gertak Sakura, tapi suaranya terdengar sedikit gugup merasakan tubuh Sasuke mendesak di tubuhnya.

"Kau memiliki tiga pilihan Pinky sayang" jemari Sasuke bermain di pipi Sakura yang satunya, sedang bibirnya mulai bergerak ke arah rahang gadis itu dengan perlahan.

"Yang pertama, menghabiskan malam yang menyenangkan di atas tempat tidur ini yang aku yakin kau tidak akan sanggup menolaknya, pilihan kedua kau mengganti pakaianmu dan ikut pergi denganku atau kau lebih suka aku yang mengganti pakaianmu dan aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi saat aku melakukanya untukmu ma Cherry…" desah Uchiha bungsu dengan jemari yang semakin lincah bermain di paras cantik Sakura. Saat jemari lembut Sasuke bermain di daerah leher jenjang gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

Jantung Sakura sudah berdegup semakin kencang, dia ingin berontak namun tubuhnya kaku tak bia digerakkan sama sekali. Seolah pandangan pria reven ini sudah membuatnya terhipnotis.

"_Yarre… Yarre_.. aku pilih yang kedua, sekarang menjauhlah dariku!" Sakura mulai menguasai akal sehatnya, lebih baik cepat-cepat menghindar dari keadaan yang bisa membuatnya terlena, dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh.

"Tidak semudah itu sayang…" balas Sasuke.

"Chupp~

sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibirnya, hanya sebuah ciuman ringan dan sekedar menempelkan bibir.

"SASUKE NO HENTAIII!"

Lengkingan suara gadis musim semi itu terdengar hingga radius berkilo-kilo meter yang hanya disambut seringai iblis oleh adik Uchiha Itachi itu.

"Pelajaran pertama baru dimulai… bersiaplah Haruno Sakura."

**TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**/ Word of Love / Sasuke – Sakura /**

**/ AU, Romance, Family / M just For Safe /**

**/ Twoshoot / oocness**

**Part 2 : The Second words**

Aku bisa mengerti apa yang kau sampaikan

meski tanpa kata kau ucapkan

Aku masih bisa melihat binar di wajahmu

meski terpejam mataku

Aku masih masih bisa mendengar suaramu

Meski ku tutup telingaku

Namun aku tak bisa menutup hatiku

Saat aku mulai mencintaimu

**~U.S~**

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibirnya, hanya sebuah ciuman ringan dan sekedar menempelkan bibir.

"YA! apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Sakura walau dengan wajah merah padam.

"Mengambil imbalanku?" sahut Sasuke dengn wajah polos.

"Imbalan atas apa? Bahkan aku tidak merasa menerima sebuah tips pun darimu, dasar pria mesum! Tukang modus!" Dengus si mata giok dengan kesal.

"Aku sudah memberikan ilmunya sayang, dasar dari semua penulisan novel. Yang terpenting coba merasakan dan membiarkan imajinasimu berputar, dan lebih baik lagi jika kau mengalaminya langsung seperti saat ini, aku yakin jantungmu berdetak dengan kencang. Terdengar seperti kepakan sayap hummingbird."

"Saat kau menulis nanti, perasaan seperti itulah yang bisa kau gambarkan. Saat jantungmu berdegup, menahan semua gejolak perasaan yang seakan ingin meledak dalam dirimu, apa kau bisa menangkap yang kumaksud. Intinya, merasakan langsung apa yang ingin kau ungkapkan dalam tulisanmu, itu saja." urai Sasuke panjang lebar dengan gaya seolah tengah mengajari anak SD belajar menghitung.

Sakura sendiri hanya bisa diam sambil mencerna apa yang Sasuke terangkan. Rasa kesalnya sedikit berkurang, matanya menerawang berusaha menyelipkan pelajaran dari si bungsu Uchiha di sudut otaknya yang sudah terlalu sesak dengan _starcraft, winning eleven, digimon_ dan jadwal-jadwal pertandingan Barcelona musim ini.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti maksudmu…" gumam Sakura dengan wajah polos, membuat Sasuke gemas. Ingin sekali 'menerkam' si musim semi ini.

"Sudah sana ganti baju, atau aku yang akan menggantikan bajumu," Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Berani kau mengintip, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi pada kedua matamu?" ancam adik Sasori itu dengan tatapan tajam. Yang hanya dibalas senyum geli oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang, akhirnya Pasangan Raven dan pink itu memilih pergi ke taman hiburan. Entahlah, Sakura bilang sangat ingin pergi kesana. Keduanya menikmati waktu bagai dua anak kecil yang dilepas di neverland.

Banyak sisi lain dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang Sakura ketahui, seperti Sasuke yang ternyata benci makanan manis, atau Sasuke yang tidak bisa memainkan permainan _crab it_, sebuah permainan untuk mengangkat boneka dari kotak kubus dengan mesin pencapit yang bisa digerakkan dengan tuas penggerak.

Keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada 4 pasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka.

"Saso-_baka_, kau yakin mau menjodohkan mereka berdua." Deidara mengibaskan rambut pirangnya dengan anggun, melirik Sasori yang merunduk di samping Itachi.

"Kenapa memangya Dei?" jawab Sasori pelan sambil matanya tetap mengawasi gerakan Sasuke dan Sakura dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Terlihat gelak tawa Sakura yang begitu geli melihat Uchiha bungsu pasangannya itu menendang mesin Crab It setelah gagal berkali-kali.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan gelar Sasuke bukan? Player number one?" jelas Deidara sambil melirik Itachi yang berjongkok tak jauh dari Sasori.

"Yahh, tidak jauh beda dengan kakaknya sendiri sebenarnya." Timpal Hidan dengan kekehan pelan.

"Entahlah, aku juga heran. Bukan bermaksud membela si ayam baka itu, hanya saja feelingku mengatakan hanya Sakura yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Sasuke kali ini. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika Sakura kenapa-napa." Itachi berubah sedikit serius, dahi keriputnya mengerut menambah garis-garis keriput di wajahnya.

'Akur sama kamu Itachi…" Sasori membeo.

"Tapi resikonya, kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Sakura jika akhirnya Sasuke meninggalkannya seperti dia meninggalkan gadis-gadis koleksinya yang lain." Deidara masih berusaha mengingatkan.

"Mungkin aku bertaruh terlalu tinggi, setidaknya jika ini berakhir buruk, Sakura bisa merasakan perasaan yang manusiawi." Desah Sasori yang dibalas tatapan bingung Itachi, Deidara bahkan Hidan yang sedari tadi terlihat tidak peduli dengan obrolan mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Sasori?" kejar Deidara.

"Aku hanya ingin Sakura merasakan hal-hal yang seharusnya dialami oleh gadis seusianya, merasakan jatuh cinta, rindu, cemburu bahkan sakit hati. Dia terlalu larut dalam dunianya sendiri, dunia PSP, dunia bola, dan novel-novelnya. Aku merasa bersalah, karena meninggalkan dia tiga tahun lalu, sehingga adikku itu menjadikan tiga hal tadi sebagai pelarian atas rasa sepinya. Dan akhirnya dia justru tumbuh jadi kurang peka dan terlalu cuek pada dirinya sendiri." Raut wajah Sasori sedikit muram setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Aku terlalu khawatir jika Sakura berubah apatis dan menghindari komitmen karena trauma dengan percerian ayah dan ibu dulu."

"Kau kakak yang baik Sasori." Itachi berdiri dari tempatnya. Menepuk bahu sahabatnya dengan hangat.

"Aku yang lebih beruntung, karena punya adik yang manis seperti Sakura. Tidak sepertimu, punya adik menyebalkan."

"Tidak usah belagu, biar menyebalkan tapi nyatanya kau setuju kalau Sasuke jadi adik iparmu." Sahut Itachi tak mau kalah. "Dei, kau tahu alasan kenapa Sasori merestui Sasuke." Kini Utachi beralih merangkul bahu Deidara.

"Apa memangnya?"

"Karena si muka bayi ini ingin memperbaiki keturunan. Siapapun tahu, kalau Uchiha itu bibit unggul." Jawab Itachi dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan.

"Diam kau keriput." Sentak Sasori sedikit jengkel. Sejak dulu, semua orang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala takjub melihat persahabatan erat antara tom dan Jerry ini.

"Semoga saja, semuanya berakhir indah." Deidara menepuk pundak Sasori menenangkan, dia sangat tahu apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu.

"Yah, tinggal memikirkan hasil baiknya saja. Adikmu, Itachi. Bisa meredam sifat playboynya, Sakura mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan Baka Sasori ini bisa mendapatkan Sasuke sebagai adik iparnya dengan begitu hubungan akrab kalian akan semakin terjalin erat menjadi hubungan keluarga" merangkul Itachi dan Sasori bersamaan Deidara kembali melanjutkan ucapannya." Cukup adil bukan?"

"Yahh, semoga saja. Hei Sasori! jika kuperhatikan, Adikmu cukup cantik juga." ujar Hidan tiba-tiba sambil memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke di ujung sana yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan arena Rollercoaster sepertinya tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu.

"Tentu saja cantik, kau tidak lihat seperti apa kakaknya!" sahut Sasori dengan pedenya.

"Kau tidak akan bilang bahwa kau menyukai adik Saso-_baka_ itukan Hidan?" selidik Itachi sedikit was-was.

"Mungkin, jika Sasu-_cakes_ kesayanganmu itu tidak mendekatinya lebih dulu, kurasa aku dan Sakura bisa cocok karena kami memiliki minat yang sama di game dan sepakbola." jawab Hidan kalem.

"Cocok dari mananya… ngaco! Yang ada di otakmu itu hanya dewa jashin junjunganmu. Ih, jangan sampai kau jadi adik iparku… amit-amit!" Sasori menebas ucapan Hidan to the point. Tangannya mengepal lalu menggetok kepalanya sendiri tiga kali saat dia bilang amit-amit.

"Jangan menikung adikku Hidan." Sambung Itachi sedikit melotot.

"Berani bertaruh, Sasuke dan Sakura pasti tidak akan bertahan bahkan untuk satu bulan." Hidan menyambut ucapan Sasori dan Itachi dengan muka serius atau pura-pura serius.

"Hah?" Deidara menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit.

"Aku menantangmu…" telunjuknya menunjuk Sasori. "Dan Kau!" Itachi kali ini "Dan Kau juga!" Deidara terakhir, "Bertaruh atas hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Kalau mereka bisa bertahan setidaknya dua bulan, kalian menang. Dan jika sebaliknya, maka aku yang menang. Gimana? Tertarik?"

"Hidan! Kau!" Sasori menatap Hidan tajam.

"Aku setuju!" Itachi menyahut, tangannya terulur untuk merangkul bahu Sasori seakan menenangkan.

"Aku juga setuju. Sekarang taruhannya apa?" Deidara menyambung ucapan Itachi.

"Kalau menang, aku boleh berkencan dengan Sakura, Hana dan Karin." Hidan melirik ketiganya dengan puas. "Tapi jika aku kalah, kalian boleh menyuruhku melakukan apa saja."

"APA! Berkencan dengan adikku dan kekasihku." Raung Sasori tak terima. Melirik Hidan sinis saat mendengar nama Sakura dan Karin disebut.

"Hei Dude… tenanglah." Kembali Itachi menenangkan. "Sebenarnya aku keberatan kau meminta berkencan dengan Hana, tapi sebagai lelaki. Kuterima tantanganmu. Jika Kau kalah, Hidan. Lari telanjang di lapangan sambil berteriak 'Oh Dewa Jashin' sebanyak sepuluh kali."

Glek!

Muka Hidan sedikit pias saat Itachi mengajukan taruhannya.

"Mampus… itu nilai yang harus kau bayar." Deidara mendesis puas melihat wajah Hidan. Salah sendiri berani menantang sulung Uchiha satu itu. Hidan cari perkara saja sih.

"Hahaha… kau memang hebat kalau masalah beginian Itachi. Hidan! Siap-siap dengan taruhanmu." Sasori bisa bernafas lega pada akhirnya. Tersenyum sumringah sambil memeluk pundak si penganut Dewa Jashin. Setidaknya dia yakin, kalau hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura akan bertahan lebih dari 2 bulan.

"Oke! Kita lihat saja nanti." Hidan berusaha terlihat biasa saja. Lari telanjang! Oh demi Dewa Jashin! Keluhnya dalam hati.

.

**.**

**.**

Sakura memandangi sosok yang kini tengah menjadi Uchiha-san dari balik jendela perpustakaan. Gadis itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan takjub melihat satu orang memiliki kepribadian ganda seperti itu. Dia mengawasi sang Uchiha yang tengah berkutat dengan sebuah novel classic berjudul _Pride & Prejudice_, gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya melihat penampilan bungsu Uchiha saat ini, dia terlihat lebih berwibawa dengan kacamata tutup botolnya dan model rambut hitam klimis belah pinggir. Dan tanpa pantat ayam cirri khasnya.

Sakura akui, Uchiha Sasuke termasuk pemuda yang fashionable, terlebih saat dia tengah menjelma menjadi Sasuke-sama. Jika orang yang tidak tahu bahwa Uchiha-san dan Sasuke-sama adalah satu orang yang sama, mungkin mereka akan berpikir bahwa Uchiha-san dan Sasuke-sama adalah dua personal berbeda namun memilik karakteristik wajah yang sama alias kembar.

"Hm… hm…" terdengar deheman pelan.

"Haruno-san, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku? Sepertinya kau memperhatikanku dari tadi."

Sakura terlonjak kaget mendapati Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya, bahkan dia tidak menyadari pergerakan si raven itu sama sekali.

"Ano… maaf kalau kau merasa terganggu Uchiha-san" Jawab Sakura dengan Kikuk, merasa asing melihat Uchiha Sasuke terlihat begitu sopan dan kalem. Dan gadis bermata sehijau hutan itu merasa aneh dengan lidahnya saat memanggil Uchiha-_san_, seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya begitu melihat penampilan adik Itachi tersebut.

"Sepertinya ada yang terlewatkan, kalau tidak keberatan, bisakah ikut denganku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan apadamu." Tawar Uchiha Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi sopan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sekilas dan berjalan mengikuti pemuda bermarga Uchiha menuju sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor.

"Mengapa pintunya ditutup Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura merasa aneh saat Uchiha satu itu menutup pintu ruangan setelah keduanya masuk.

"Suapaya tidak ada yang mengganggu kita sayang…" jawab si Uchiha yang kini telah menjelma menjadi Sasuke-sama, tatapan nakal itu tampak jelas begitu dia membuka kaca mata tutup botolnya.

"Aku sungguh berharap yang bersamaku saat ini adalah Uchiha-san bukan Saasuke." dengus Ssakura merasa tertipu.

"Oh, maaf harus mengecewakan harapanmu sayang… karena yang menikmati saat-saat bersama Haruno Sakura adalah Sasuke, bukan Uchiha-san yang tadi" balas Sasuke dengan evil smirk andalannya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke-sama?"

"Hmm, seperti layaknya orang belajar, kita butuh sebuah evaluasi untuk menilai sampai dimana perkembanganmu dalam menyerap ilmu yang kuberikan." Sasuke mengerling dengan tatapan yang sungguh membuat Sakura ingin melemparkan sesuatu keparas yang dia akui cukup tampan itu.

"Bisa kita mulai ujiannya sayang?" Sambil megacak rambut klimisnya menjadi jabrik, khas Uchiha Sasuke the most wonted guy KHS itu mendekati tubuh Sakura lalu menariknya menduduki sebuah bangku, kemudian mengulurkan secarik kertas dan pulpen yang diambil dari dalam tasnya.

"Sekarang kau tulis sebuah karangan yang menggambarkan perasaan seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta, gadis itu bernama Sakura dan pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh cinta adalah Sasuke." perintah pemuda bermata onix itu sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura dan memainkan seberkas rambut panjang si gadis dengan sesekali meniupkan nafasnya di tengkuk Sakura dengan sengaja.

"Kenapa nama tokohnya mirip denganku dan denganmu?" protes Sakura seraya mendorong wajah Sasuke menjauh.

"Aku tidak bermaksud bahwa kedua tokoh itu adalah aku dan dirimu sayang, tapi… seperti yang pernah kukatakan, sebuah karangan akan terasa hidup jika diambil dari pengalaman pribadi seorang. Jadi, apa kau sudah punya pengalaman jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Haish.. Mendokusai! bagaimana mungkin kau memperdayaiku!" sergah Sakura dan berdiri dengan kesal, lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kireii! Semakin menarik permainan ini, ayo kita lihat. seberapa kuat kau mampu bertahan melawan pesona Uchiha Sasuke ini sayang." gumam Sasuke disertai tawa bahagia, entahlah, dia begitu senang mempermainkan emosi gadis itu dan melihat setiap perubahan ekspresi si pinky yang membuatnya begitu tertarik.

.

.

.

"Saki… mulai hari ini Sasuke akan tinggal di sini dan menempati kamar kosong disebelahmu." Sasuke membuka percakapan saat kedua bersaudara itu tengah menikmati sarapan bersama.

"Uhukk-uhuk…" Sakura langsung tersedak susu coklatnya begitu mendengar ucapan Sasori. Dia melemparkan tatapan "membunuh" pada kakaknya.

"Jangan membantah, ini sudah keputusan niichan. Karena Itachi harus menyusul orang tuanya di London. Sedangkan dia tidak tega membiarkan Sasuke sendirian tanpa pengawasan." tegas Sasori membuat Adiknya yang berambut buble gum itu enggan untuk membantah.

"Saso-baka! kau benar-benar menjerumuskanku, bagaimana mungkin aku tinggal bersama pemuda mesum itu." sahut Sakura dengan nada memelas.

"Sudahlah sayang, niichan tidak ada waktu berdebat lagi denganmu. Hari ini Sasuke akan pindah dan kau bantu dia membereskan barang-barangnya"

"Tidak mau!" balas Sakura cepat, kemudian melangkah pergi dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Ya Tuhann! cobaan apalagi ini, sudah cukup aku bertemu dengannya di Sekolah. Sekarang aku harus tinggal satu atap dengan pria berkepribadian ganda seperti dia. Adakah yang lebih sial dari ini." gerutu Sakura yang dibalas cekikikan oleh Sasori.

.

.

.

Suara berisik burung-burung berceloteh memenuhi udara pagi. Sinar surya begitu lembut dan hangat membelai wajah manis seorang gadis yang tengah terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya. Tak lama kemudian, mata kecilnya mengerjap sebelum benar-benar membuka untuk menyambut indahnya dunia.

"Apa ini?" gumam Sakura begitu mendapati setangkai Tulip diatas bantal yang berada di sampingnya. Tulip yang begitu harum, tergeletak di atas secarik kertas biru.

_Cinta telah datang_

_dan mencoba mengetuk pintu hatimu_

_akankah kau biarkan ia masuk_

_atau tetap merana ditempatnya_

_aku mencintaimu,_

_mungkin kau tak percaya_

_aku menginginkanmu_

_mungkin kau tak menghiraukannya_

_tapi aku tetap mengatakannya_

_bahwa aku mencintaimu selamanya_

_bahkan akan kuteriakkan sampai berpuluh purnama menjelang_

_akan ku katakan padamu hingga muncul pelangi saat malam datang_

_aku mencintaimu…_

_Morning sayang_

_by. US_

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul. Ini adalah bunga keempat belas sejak Sasuke tinggal di rumahnya 2 minggu yang lalu. Gadis itu selalu saja terbuai dengan kalimat-kalimat indah dan romantis dari Sasuke. Jika dibilang Sakura luluh, mungkin memang gadis itu mulai luluh. Karena si rambut mencuat Sasuke menyerang Sakura langsung di titik kelemahannya. Puisi, yah Sakura sangat menyukai puisi dan karya-karya lainnya dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa my sweety?" tegur Sasori yang merasa aneh mendapati adiknya terus tersenyum saat menikmati sarapan bertiga. Sakura begitu terlihat manis saat tersenyum seperti pagi ini. Bahkan bunga-bunga iri melihat senyuman bungsu Haruno itu.

"Tidak…" sahut Sakura datar, sambil matanya melirik Si Raven yang menatapnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar.

"Hah, sepertinya niichan tahu, kau sedang jatuh cinta kan?" goda Sasori.

"Ish… niichan apaan sihh?" Sakura tersipu malu, benar-benar bukan Bungsu Haruno yang Sasori kenal. Biasanya jika digoda seperti itu, Sakura akan langsung marah-marah.

"Hmm, baguslah! kalau kau bisa jatuh cinta. Niichan pergi dulu ya, hari ini kau berangkat bersama Sasuke. Banyak tugas di kampus." Sasori berdiri lalu beranjak pergi sebelum Sakura sempat protes.

"Tenang my dear, aku akan mengantarmu dengan selamat. Jadi, bisa berangkat sekarang?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya, berharap si Pink itu akan menyambutnya. Dan Gotcha! Gadis itu menurut.

"Sakura… Aku baru tahu. Ternyata kau ini seorang pelari."

Sasuke tidak langsung membuka pintu mobil saat keduanya sampai di parkiran.

"Hah?" respon Sakura bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara tentang lari. Aku kan bukan atlit. Batinnya.

"Karena kau selalu berlarian di pikiranku." Sasuke tersenyum sampai ke mata membuat Sakura terpesona sampai stadium akhir. "Kau juga pencuri… karena diam-diam, kau sudah mencuri cintaku."

Sakura hanya bisa tersipu dan merona mendengar gombalan si bungsu Uchiha itu. Menggunakan kesempatan yang bagus ini, Sasuke semakin mencondongkan wajahnya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu sekarang sayang?" tangan Sasuke membelai pipi Sakura dengan lembut saat jarak diantara mereka semakin terkikis.

"Jawaban apa?" Jawab Sakura dengan gugup, jantungnya bertalu begitu nyaring.

"Jangan perpura-pura tidak tahu my dear…" Sasuke pura-pura merajuk.

"Aku tidak tahu…" sahut Sakura dengan malu.

"Hn… tubuhmu harum sayang!" Pemuda Uchiha itu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium tengkuk Sakura.

"Dinn…" suara klakson di belakang membuyarkan konsentrasi dua sejoli yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu.

"Hei, masih pagi _Ttbeyo~_!" teriak Naruto, salah sau teman Sasuke dari dalam mobilnya yang berisi Sai, Shikamaru dan Gaara disana.

Pipi Sakura bersemburat merah mendengar godaan Naruto dan kawannya.

"Sebaiknya aku turun disini?" ujar Sakura sambil membuka pintu mobil

"Sebentar!" seru Sasuke seraya menarik wajah Sakura Dan-

**Chup~**

sebuah kecupan kilat mendarat di bibir gadis itu.

"Kutunggu disini pulang Sekolah nanti." pesan si pantat ayam dengan wajah teduhnya. Sakura sendiri langsung melesat menahan malu, karena empat teman Sasuke sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan tadi.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau kenapa Sakura?" seorang gadis berambut pirang menggerak-gerakkan tangan di depan wajah Sakura yang sepertinya tengah asyik melamun. Wajahnya terlihat berbinar, dengan sesekali senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tidak! Bukan apa-apa Ino-san." jawab Sakura terbata.

"Apa kau sakit, dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri, seperti orang gila. Dan tolong, paling saja Ino-chan bisa?"

"Iya INO-CHAN!" mengeraskan panggilannya, Sakura berusaha menunjukkan rasa persahabatanya dengan Ino, salah satu teman barunya di kelas ini.

"Aku tidak sakit ataupun gila Ino, mungkin aku sedang jatuh cinta. Apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta." Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum, sepertinya gadis ini tengah terserang penyakit senyum. Bibirnya seolah tak lelah mengembang sejak tadi.

"Ah, pantas saja. ternyata seorang Sakura bisa jatuh cinta. Hmm, biar kutebak. Kau jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke bukan?" Ino -nama teman Sakura itu- mulai menggodanya.

"Ya, Ino-buta! jangan keras-keras, kau membuatku malu." Gadis berambut bubble gum itu berusaha membekap mulut sahabatnya.

"Ternyata benar, kau jatuh cinta padanya. Selamat! kau beruntung Sakura. Sasuke bisa bertahan mengejarmu sampai berminggu-minggu. Biasanya gadis yang dikejar Sasuke hanya sanggup bertahan sehari atau dua hari dan akan langsung tunduk. Seperrtinya playboy itu mulai menemukan tambatan hatinya."

"Itu yang membuatku ragu Ino… aku takut Si Baka mesum itu hanya bermain-main denganku." Sakura menundukkan wajah di atas meja. Ekspresinya berubah sendu.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu, dia bener-benar mencintaiku atau tidak."

"Jalani saja, hanya butuh waktu untuk menjawabnya. Kau tidak akan tahu sampai mana keseriusannya padamu kalau tidak mencoba. Tapi harus diingat, kau harus tetap waspada Saki. jangan terlalu larut, atau kau yang akan sakit hati jika semuanya berakhir buruk" Ino menepuk bahu sahabat barunya dengan lembut.

"Arigatou Pig! tidak salah Sai memilihmu… mendokusai!" goda Sakura dengan menirukan ucapan Shikamaru setiap kali melihat Sai dan Ino bersama.

"Ya! jangan ucapkan nama pemuda menyebalkan itu." rutuk Ino kesal mengingat tingkah konyol Sai, pemuda misterius yang tingkahnya tak bisa ditebak. Kadang terlihat begitu peduli, kadang juga acuh padanya.

"Pig… kukira Sai benar-benar menyukaimu." Sakura terkekeh, semakin bersemangat menggoda teman pirangnya yang mulai tersipu.

_**Bersambung…**_

Notes : Ah… ga nyangka responnya cukup baik. aku senang, teman-teman mau menerima newbie gaje macam aku ini untuk bergabung di komunitas Sasu-Saku. Terharu deh beneran! Terima kasih banyak, terima kasih. Do'akan ya, semoga aku bisa konsisten untuk menulis tentang kopel favorit kita ini #peluk Sasuke erat-erat. Buat yang udah baca dan ngereview, memberi masukan, semangat, terima kasih banyak juga! Love you All #peluksatusatu

_**Jawaban Review yang ga Log ini yahh…**_

**Pinky Kyukyu** : Terima kasih udah Rnr,… Hu'uh, ternyata masih ada yang kelewat typonya, masalah terbesarku itu berperang melawan typo. Hehhe. Kepribadian Nerd Sasuke? Ada kok, tapi dikiiit banget.

**Akuma** : Wah… seneng dengernya kalau kamu suka. Terima kasih udah Rnr. Nih up date. Mampir lagi

**Na** : Oke… aku akan terus belajar dan nambahin referensi Jepangnya. Maklum, udah terlalu lama bergelut dengan FF Terima kasih sarannya ya Na… btw, bahasa jepangnya laki-laki apa ya? :D

**Uchiha Misaki** : Saya author hijrah, dari Korea kini coba debut di Jepang juga. Gak kalah sama BB / GB Koreanya dong… hahaha. Iya Nih, Typo masih bertebaran. Maklum masih amatiran, terima kasih masukannya ya.


	3. Chapter 3 (end)

**/ Word of Love / Sasuke – Sakura /**

**/ AU, Romance, Family / M just For Safe / **

**/ Threeshot / AU / oocness / typo (s)**

**© Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Dia hanya sedang mengujiku dan memintaku mempelajari arti kesetiaan. Dia ingin menilai seberapa kuat aku bisa bertahan dan menunggunya, seperti dia pernah mengajariku jatuh cinta, mengajari rasa cemburu dan merindu.**

**Jika kamu membalas sms ini**

**Berarti kamu cinta kepdaku**

**Jika kamu menghapus sms ini**

**Berarti kamu sayang kepadaku**

**Jika kamu mengabaikan sms ini**

**Berarti kamu rindu padaku**

**Jadi, pilih yang mana Sakura?**

**-U.S-**

**Word Of Love : Last Word (End)**

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya dengan gelisah. Sebentar-sebentar kepalanya melongok keluar berharap melihat sosok yang baginya menyebalkan namun juga dia rindukan. Sudah 2 minggu Sasuke pulang ke kotanya Oto, dan dua minggu itu pula Si gadis berambut pink sebahu itu menahan kesal melihat banyaknya pesan yang masuk di ponselnya.

"Haish, rindukan apanya. Tidak! aku tidak merindukanya." gerutu Sakura dengan kesal. Membanting ponselnya yang berkedip saat sebuah pesan masuk lagi. -Baka Sasuke. Keluhnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berhentilah memukul gelas seperti itu, berisik tahu!" tegur Sasori saat adik kesayangannya lebih asyik mendentingkan gelas dan sendok ketimbang menyantap makan malamnya. Padahal di meja makan sudah tersedia banyak makanan yang menjadi favorit Sakura.

"Uh…" gumam Sakura dengan wajah muram.

"Kau merindukannya 'kan?" tanya kakaknya kembali.

"Siapa?" sahut Sakura datar.

"Siapa lagi, Uchiha Sasuke… memang kau punya pacar berapa hem?" goda kakak berambut merahnya dengan wajah usil.

"Niichan…! aku dan dia tidak pacaran. Kami tidak pernah resmi mengikat komitmen" bantah Sakura dengan wajah merona.

"Terserah, yang jelas kalian terlihat seperti orang yang tengah kasmaran. Oh rindu, betapa aku merindu~! Padamu…" Sasori mendendangkan sebuah lagu yang langsung melintas dalam benaknya..

"Pletak!" sebuah anggur merah mendarat sempurna di wajah Sasori.

"Ish… Haruno Sakura!" dengus Sasori dan membalas perlakuan jahil adiknya. Akhirnya mereka bermain lempar anggur seperti anak kecil

.

.

.

Gadis bernama serupa bunga kebanggan Jepang itu berbaring di kamarnya, matanya yang sehijau batu emerald menerawang, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan bosan.

"Apa benar aku merindukannya, kenapa yang terbayang hanya wajah si Baka mesum itu!" seru Sakura sambil membalikkan badan. Mencoba mengenyahkan rasa gelisah di hatinya. Miring kekanan, tetap saja terlihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis. Ganti miring ke kiri, lebih parah. Poster Kareem Benzema berganti rupa menjadi wajah si baka mesum Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ahh… Uchiha Sasuke, enyahlah dari pikiranku. Huss.. huss.. " desahnya mulai frustasi.

"Argghh…. kenapa aku ingin sekali melihat wajah mesumnya!" Kini Sakura sudah menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan berteriak dengan wajah cemberut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasori, suara berisik siapa itu?" tanya Deidara yang kebetulan tengah main di kamar Sasori. Menghentikan gerakan tangannya begitu mendengar raungan Sakura dari kamar sebelah.

"Adikku tentu saja, memang siapa lagi?" tukas Sasori dengan tawa puas.

"Kenapa dia? Kalah main PS atau tiba-tiba Lionel Messi gantung sepatu?" sahut Deidara lagi.

"Bukan… adikku yang manis itu, dia sedang menggalau karena rindu?" terang Sasori sambil membolak-balikkan majalah Sport di tangannnya.

"Maksudmu?" tuntut Deidara dengan penasaran.

"Hei Hidan!" menepuk kaki Hidan dengan majalah di tangannya, Sasori menyambung perkataannya lagi. "Kau masih ingat dengan taruhan kita bukan, ini sudah lewat 1bulan lebih. beberapa minggu lagi, kau harus siap-siap dengan taruhanmu? "

"Taruhan yang mana ya?" Tanya Hidan pura-pura amnesia.

"Jangan kura-kura dalam perahu deh…"

"Hah? Aku tidak suka kura-kura Saso-baka!" timpal Hidan dengan polosnya.

"Yah, dia pura-pura lupa. Sepertinya, aku harus menyiapkan kamera terbaik untuk mengabadikan moment itu." Sambung Deidara, memegang dagunya dengan pose berpikir.

"Ahahaha… aku sudah tidak sabar melihatmu berteriak OH DEMI DEWA JASHIN!" Sasori tergelak dengan puas. "Itachi harus tahu ini."

"Sasori, Deidara. Bisakah kalian menolongku. Bilang pada Itachi kalau taruhan dibatalkan. Ayolah!" Hidan memasang Puppy eyes.

"Ya… ya… Saso-dana, Dei-sama." rayunya lagi dengan wajah memelas. Hidan tahu betul dirinya akan kalah, karena Sasuke mampu bertahan sampai sebulan saja tanpa melirik gadis lain saat bersama Sakura sudah merupakan hal luar biasa sepanjang karir ke playboy-an seorang bungsu Uchiha

"Oh! tidak bisa! perjanjian adalah perjanjian." tukas Sasori dengan tawa kemenangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sayang, bangun sayang?" seseorang mengguncang tubuh Sakura dengan pelan.

"Wake up baby…!" bisiknya lagi seraya memeluk tubuh sang gadis yang masih terlilit selimut.

"Niichan… Lima menit saja. aku masih ngantuk. oh, My! Lionel Messi cedera. Kasihan" Sakura mengigau dalam tidurnya, membuat si bungsu Uchiha hanya tersenyum geli.

"Sasuke baka… kapan kau kembali." gumamnya lagi. Awalnya Sasuke pikir putri pink-nya itu sudah bangun, tapi ternyata gadis itu masih memejamkan mata dengan damai.

Senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibir tipis Sasuke mengetahui fakta bahwa Sakura menyebut namanya saat tertidur.

"Kau merindukanku sayang" bisiknya membuat Sakura gelisah dalam tidur.

"Apa kau berharap sang pangeran akan mencium sang putri untuk membangunkannya." lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata, merasa terganggu dengan sesuatu yang menempel dipipinya, dan merangkul tubuhnya. Dia terkesiap kaget begitu menatap tampan milik Uchiha bungsu itu saat membuka mata.

"Aku pasti berhalusinasi lagi." Gumamnya sedikit kecewa. Menutup lagi dua manik emerald-nya.

"Morning ma Cherry…" sapa Sasuke seraya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura.

"Morning kiss sayang…" Kekeh Salah satu pewaris kekayaan klan Uchiha itu begitu mendapati tatapan bingung dari Sakura

"Kenapa terasa begitu nyata."

"Hei… aku nyata. Ini aku." Sasuke tersenyum agak lebar begitu menyadari kalau Sakura belum sadar sepenuhnya, kembali ia menempatkan bibirnya di sudut bibir tipis milik Sakura.

"Ka—kau…" dengan perlahan, kesadaran Sakura mulai kembali. Pipinya merona malu.

Dengan satu gerakan lembut, bibir Sasuke bergeser dan tepat berada di bagian tengah bibir Sakura, keduanya mulai terhanyut dalam ciuman pagi yang semakin terasa panas.

"Mesum…" bisik Sakura dengan nafas terengah. Melepaskan tautan keduanya. Dengan malu, si gadis bermata emerald itu mengalihkan wajahnya.

" Itu imbalan untukku. Karena aku sudah mengajarkan bagaimana rasanya merindu. Kau merindukanku bukan?" Sasuke membalikkan wajah Sakura agar menatapnya kembali.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, hingga rasanya ingin kunaiki awan, kuterjang lautan, dan kulangkahi kobaran api sekalipun agar bisa segera melepaskan rinduku padamu." Sasuke mulai berpuisi.

'Selalu saja, aku luluh dengan puisinya.' batin Sakura setengah kesal, selebihnya bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura duduk di halte bis yang tidak jauh dari Apartementnya. Kakinya berayun, terkadang mengetuk-ketukkan ujung sepatunya sehingga menimbulkan irama tak beraturan. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat kusut. Sudah hampir satu jam ia duduk di situ untuk menunggu Sasuke menjemputnya, karena dari pagi pemuda itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Matanya berputar menyapu keadaan sekelilingnya, hingga tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah mobil Volvo silver terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Dasar laki-laki hentai, mesum, tak bisa dipercaya!" umpat Sakura, karena dia sangat mengenal si pemilik mobil silver itu. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, dia tengah duduk di dalam mobil dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang. Seketika rasa kesal, amarah, kecewa merasuk di benaknya. Sakura merasa tak rela melihat Sasuke merangkul gadis lain, meski dia sangat tahu bahwa si raven itu bukanlah sosok laki-laki setia.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam bus yang kebetulan berhenti di hadapannya. Ia tidak menyadari, bahwa bola mata sehitam malam milik Sasuke berkilat mengawasinya sedari tadi.

"Hn, akting yang bagus sayang. Terimakasih! kau boleh turun dari mobilku sekarang." Sasuke mendorong tubuh gadis di sampingnya agar keluar, membuat si rambut coklat itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal.

"Sasu-kun… tidakkah kau ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku, ayolah! aku sangat merindukanmu." rayu si perempuan dengan ucapan manja membuat Sasuke langsung hilang minat.

"Sorry, aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang membuatku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya…bye!" Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya dan melaju tanpa menghiraukan umpatan perempuan tadi. 

.

.

.

Rambut pink yang dibiarkan tergerai itu bergerak mengikuti laju angin. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk cairan merah pekat di dalam gelas besarnya yang berkaki panjang. Terus saja mengaduk-aduk jus stroberry-nya dengan wajah bosan. Mata sehijau batu giok miliknya berkilat dengan tajam menatap sosok pemuda yang duduk di sebrang mejanya yang berjarak tiga meja bersama seorang gadis lain lagi dari yang dia lihat tadi pagi.

"Sakura-chan! Auramu sungguh suram hari ini…" Si Pirang rubah Naruto tiba-tiba muncul, langsung mengambil tempat disebelah Sakura dan Ino yang langsung berjengit begitu melihat pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang datang bersama Naruto mengedip jahil padanya.

"Ah, aku tahu. Si Forehead ini sedang cemburu Naruto." Sambut Ino yang disambut pelototan si empunya nama.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" bantah Sakura dengan bibir cemberut.

"Lihatlah, Teme benar-benar cocok dengan Shion senpai." goda Naruto lagi. Yang hanya dibalas lemparan kotak tissue. Sedikit melesat, karena yang kena justru Sai dan langsung dipungut olehnya.

"Whatever he does…! I Don't care!" teriak Ssakura sambil melangkah pergi. Ino yang berniat menyusul harus terhenti, karena cengkraman lembut di lengannya berhasil membuat dia terhempas disamping Sai.

"Kau ada urusan denganku sayang…" ujar Sai dengan senyum tipis, membuat Naruto terkekeh.

"Ah, aku mau ke kelas Hinata. Ja nee~ minna!" pamit Naruto seolah tahu diri.

"Shimura Sai!" geram Ino sedikit jengkel. 

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Sakura menelungkupkan wajah diantara lutut sambil duduk di taman belakang sekolah yang terasa sejuk. Berusaha mengatur emosinya yang kini bercampur tak karuan. Antara perasaan marah, tak rela, kecewa dan sedih.

"Apa aku benar-benar cemburu pada pria mesum itu." Gerutu Sakura.

"Hn… ternyata aku berhasil" tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di samping Sakura tak terduga, membuat gadis itu terlonjak.

"Kau seperti hantu, selalu muncul tiba-tiba" seru Si Pink, lalu bersiap berdiri sebelum Sasuke menangkap pinggangnya.

"Mau kemana ma Cherry… hmm, kau cemburu ne~?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, untuk apa aku cemburu padamu"

"Ohh… ya?" mata hitam Sasuke berkilat jahil.

" Lalu kenapa aku bisa melihat sorot kemarahanmu saat aku bersama Shion senpai di cafetaria tadi? Ohh, ayolah akui bahwa kau cemburu, dan artinya kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, yang membuat Sakura mendorong wajah bungsu Uchiha itu menjauh.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku, Sasuke-sama!" gertak Sakura berusaha terlihat garang.

"Hn.. Melihatmu marah membuatku semakin cinta padamu sayang, ayo berikan aku imbalan untuk pelajaran kali ini."

"Pelajaran apalagi huh,," balas Sakura semakin mendelik.

"Pelajaran bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaan cemburu, setelah kau bisa merasakan jatuh cinta, lalu merindu sekarang ilmu dan pengalamanmu bertambah dengan cemburu." Sasuke menyelipkan seberkas rambut kebelakang telinga gadis Pink kesayangannya itu. Tatapannya begitu teduh, selalu saja membuat Sakura terhipnotis. Tanpa mendapatkan perlawanan, Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan imbalannya dan menarik tubuh gadis itu dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Yeahh, kuakui Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, mulai sering merindukanmu dan sekarang aku cemburu melihatmu bersama gadis lain. Kau membuatku kehilangan akal sehat." batin Sakura yang semakin nyaman dan membalas pelukan hangat dari adik Itachi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apartement minimalis itu terdengar ramai penuh gelak tawa. Dari Naruto dan Deidara yang tengah bermain winning eleven, Shikamaru, Itachi dan Sasori terlihat sibuk membaca buku juga majalah dengan sesekali saling menjahili satu sama lain –tterkecuali Shikamaru tentunya, juga Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk di sofa berdempetan. Sasuke terlihat asyik mengganggu Sakura yang tengah berkutat dengan PSP putihnya. Tak jauh dari mereka, duduk si irit bicara Sai dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Sasuke, jangan menggangguku terus. Kau membuatku kalah dilevel pemula." Kesal Sakura berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Tidak mau… aku suka melihatmu saat bermain PSP, terlihat serius dan menarik." Sasuke semakin mempererat rangkulannya. Tak mengindahkan Naruto yang sedari tadi meliriknya sebal, seakan berisik-pergi-saja-kalian-dari-sini-membuat-iri-saja. Kasihan sekali nasib si pemuda rubah karena memiliki camer yang killernya ngalahin anjing bulldog. –upss, jangan sampai tuan Hyuuga mendangar ucapanmu wahai Naruto.

"Apa kau berminat mengajariku…" Pamuda berambut seperti pantat ayam itu malah mengunci kedua tangan Sakura yang memegang PSP, hingga posisi mereka berangkulan dengan Sasuke di belakang Sakura. Dagunya ia letakkan dipundak Sakura.

"Ting… tong…." terdengar suara bel apartement.

"Saso senpai! ada tamu…" Naruto berseru padaSasori selaku pemilik rumah.

"Kau buka sana!" teriak Sasori tak bergeming.

"Sakura-chan! ada tamu, buka pintu sana!" Kali ini Naruto berteriak pada Sakura.

"Kau saja yang buka pintu Dobe! kau tidak lihat Sakura sedang sibuk" justru Sasuke yang menjawab.

"Huh, sibuk apanya, sibuk dirayu olehmu. Baka Teme ttebayo!" sahut Naruto sambil berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan disertai wajah cemberut menuju pintu.

"Loh, Shizune-nee?" pemuda berambut pirang itu terkejut melihat siapa tamu yang berkunjung.

"Naruto-kun, lama tidak berjumpa." gadis yang dipanggil Shizune itu tersenyum.

"Kata Hidan Sasuke tinggal disini. Benarkan?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Sebentar neechan" wajah Naruto sedikit pucat pasi saat dia beranjak memanggil Sasuke.

"Teme! Husst… ada yang mencarimu." Tatapan mata biru Naruto sedikit was-was melihat Sasuke masih menempel pada Sakura.

"Siapa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke tanpa minat.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat sendiri sana!" jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Hn… mengganggu saja" gumam Sasuke dengan malas, seraya beranjak dan mencium pipi Sakura sebelum melesat pergi dengan cengiran Jahil.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Naruto, memang siapa yang mencari Sasuke?" tegur Itachi begitu melihat Naruto justru duduk di samping Sakura.

"Shizune neechan?" ujar Naruto pelan.

"APA!" seru Itachi, Sasori dan Sai bersamaan. Membuat Shikamaru berdecak –mendokusai andalannya. 

"Kau tidak salah Naruto" mata hazel Sasori memicing kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto serta Sakura yang mengernyit bingung. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Sakura.

"Tidak senpai, Shizune neechan memang kembali."

"Memangnya siapa Shizune itu? Kenapa kalian begitu terkejut." timpal Sakura dengan mata kembali mengarah pada layar PSP.

"Kau dapat saingan my sweety, Shizune itu cinta pertama Sasuke yang pergi ke Amrik untuk mengikuti orang tuanya." Sasori menarik PSP yang di pegang Sakura dengan pelan untuk mengalihkan perhatian adiknya itu.

"Sakura-chan, kau harus bisa mempertahankan si baka otuuto. Kumohon!" tiba-tiba Itachi menggeser Naruto dan menarik bahu Sakura agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Itachi nii… tapi aku…" Sedikit bingung, Sakura melirik pada Sasori.

"Aku percaya, kalau kau akan jadi adik iparku. Aku tidak mau punya adik ipar yang bahkan umurnya lebih tua dariku. Ya, ya!" lagi, Itachi berusaha mempengaruhi Sakura.

"Ah, aku bingung!" Sakura berdiri dengan sedikit gusar. Serta merta perasaan tak nyaman menyusup dihatinya.

"Shizune senpai adalah alasan Sasuke menjadi seorang Play boy, dia sakit hati karena wanita itu lebih memilih pergi dan memutuskan hubungan disaat Sasuke sudah sangat mencintainya." sambung Sai sambil melirik raut wajah Sakurayang semakin berubah.

"Terserah siapa dia, aku tidak peduli." Sakura melangkah ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu, dia bersandar di pintu sambil mencengkram dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Ada perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba hinggap dihatinya, takut bahwa Sasuke akan kembali dengan mantan pacarnya itu. Cinta pertama. Entah kenapa, kata-kata it uterus terngiang di benaknya.

"Haishh, kenapa denganmu Sakura… apa yang kau pikirkan, bukankah kau bertekad tidak akan sakit hati jika tiba-tiba Sasuke pergi meninggalkanmu" gadis musim semi itu memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan kesal. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kemunculan Shizune senpai atau sensei, Sakura semakin sulit untuk bersama Sasuke. Bahkan untuk sekadar bertemupun sudah jarang. Sasuke, tak pernah pulang ke apartement Sakura dan Sasori. Sebenarnya gadis bermata sehijau hutan itu berusaha bersikap tidak peduli, karena dalam kenyataanya dia dan Sasuke tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Tapi semakin dirasa, kecemburuan dan ketakutan Sakura semakin besar. Dia takut, Sasuke akan benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Kudengar Shizune sensei sudah kembali…" Sakura mendengar salah satu temannya tengah membicarakan Shizune. Perempuan yang dulu pernah menjadi guru magang di sekolah mereka.

"Memang kau lihat dimana? Ah, bagaimana respon Sasuke saat mendengar Mantan kekasihnya itu kembali." sahut gadis satunya.

"Aku melihat mereka di sebuah kafe daerah Konoha Land, sepertinya Sasuke sudah kembali dengan cinta pertamanya itu"

"Yah, semua orang juga tahu, bagaimana cintanya Sasuke pada Shizune sensei, bahkan novel dan puisi yang dia tulis sebenarnya ditujukan untuk perempuan itu."

"iya benar. Ah… aku jadi kasihan pada Haruno Sakura, kudengar mereka tengah dekat sekarang. Dia sama seperti gadis-gadis yang menempel pada Sasuke sebelumnya yang hanya dijadikan selingan dan pelampiasan atas kepergian Shizune sensei."

"Cukup…!" gumam Sakura pada diri sendiri. Tanpa dia sadari, air matanya luruh begitu saja. Dadanya terasa sesak mendengar semua yang diucapkan dua gadis tadi.

"Sakura, kau jangan lemah! pria seperti itu tidak pantas ditangisi,"Sakura berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri. Lalu berjalan tergesa keluar dari gerbang kampus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Sakura berjalan dengan pelan menuju kelasnya. Sejak Sasuke sibuk dengan Shizune sensei, Sakura sudah terbiasa berangkat ke sekolah sendiri. Apalagi sekarang, Sasori sudah sibuk dengan kuliah di semester akhirnya.

"Hai, pagi Haruno-san!" sapa seorang temannya yang dibalas lambaian tangan dan senyuman. Sakura terus berjalan, tanpa sengaja dia melihat sileut tubuh Sasuke bersama seorang perempuan yang berjalan menuju belakang sekolah.

Sungguh, Sakura tidak bermaksud menguping atau ingin tahu urusan orang. Tapi, rasa penasaran, sedih, sesak dan kecewa mendorong kakinya agar melangkah mendekati dua orang itu.

"Sasu-kun… kau tahu 'kan kalau aku sudah melakukan kebodohan dengan meninggalkanmu." terdengar suara merdu Shizune.

Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas, Shizune sensei tengah membelai wajah Sasuke dan menatapnya intens. Keduanya terbilang nyaris tanpa jarak.

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu lagi, agar aku punya alasan tetap bertahan di Sekolah ini." lanjut Shizune sensei kembali. Tak terdengar sahutan ataupun tanggapan dari Sasuke.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu semakin menyipitkan mata saat Shizune mendekatkan wajahnya. Tangannya mencengkram dada begitu erat, ketika perempuan yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke sejak kelas 3 SMP itu menempelkan bibir softpink-nya dibibir Sasuke.

Sungguh, Sakura tak ingin menangis. Tapi air matanya turun begitu saja tanpa bisa diredam. Hatinya terasa sakit. Satu kesimpulan yang berputar di otak Sakura adalah Sasuke tengah berusaha mengajarkan seperti apa rasanya sakit hati.

"Setelah kau mengajariku jatuh cinta, lalu merindu kemudian cemburu. Sekarang kau mengajariku rasanya patah hati Uchiha Sasuke, Sungguh! Guru yang hebat." batin Sakura.

'Kau berhasil, berhasil membuatku sakit hati dan kecewa' Batinnya lagi seraya berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Tanpa disengaja kakinya menabrak tempat sampah hingga berguling dan menimbulkan suara berisik membuat Sasuke juga Shizune terlonjak dan berbalik.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke begitu menyadari gadis yang tengah berlari menjauh itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Pemuda raven itu langsung mengejar Sakura namun sial dia menabrak seseorang yang membuatnya langsung kehilangan jejak.

"Mendokusai!" umpat Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Pasti Sakura sudah melihat semuanya…!" serunya lagi. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori melangkah dengan pelan, merasa heran karena apartement masih gelap. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyalakan lampu-lampu yang tergantung di plafon atas.

"Tumben, Sakura kemana ya?" rambut merah batanya berkibar saat Sasori melangkah kekamar adiknya yang juga masih gelap.

"Sweety… kau didalam?" seru Sasori sambil membuka pintu kamar dan meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu.

_**"cklekk"**_

lampu kamar Sakura menyala, membuat Sasori bisa melihat sosok adiknya yang berbalut selimut di sekujur tubuh.

"Hei, apa kau tidur?" pemuda keturunan Akasuna itu menyibakkan selimut tebal dan mendapati wajah Sakura yang terlelap dengan mata bengkak.

"Kau menangis sayang…?" tanya Sasori sambil menggoyangkan lengan adik bermata gioknya perlahan. Gadis itu membuka mata dan menatap kakaknya dengan raut muram.

"_Niichan_…." Sakura bergerak dan memeluk tubuh Sasori dengan erat.

"hiks… hiks…" Sakura menangis sesunggukan di pelukan kakaknya.

"Kenapa sayang?" Sasori menarik tubuh Sakura dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur, satu tangannya membelai rambut pink sebahu milik Sakura dengan lembut.

Pemuda yang kini duduk di semester akhir kuliahnya itu merasa bahagia dengan moment begini, bukan bahagia karena melihat adiknya menangis tentunya. Tapi dia bahagia karena merasa menjadi seorang kakak seutuhnya. Dibutuhkan saat sang adik sedang sedih, dan menenangkannya seperti ini. Terakhir kali dia membelai rambut Sakura dalam pelukannya dan menghiburnya, itu saat mereka masih anak-anak.

"Kau kenapa my sweety? Patah hati?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Tidak…" jawab Sakura disertai gelengan.

"Lalu kenapa? Lionel messi gantung sepatu? PSP-mu rusak?" tuntut Sasori saat Sakura terus saja menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin menangis saja, aku rindu memeluk Saso-nii seperti ini."

"Sejak berkencan dengan Sasuke, kau berubah jadi Sakura yang manis sayang,," Sasori menepuk puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Tersenyum tipis yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan dan imut bersamaan.

"Jangan sebut nama laki-laki mesum itu didekatku" seru Sakura masih membenamkan wajahnya didada Sasori.

"Aha! kau pasti sedang bertengkar dengannya"

"Niichan… berhentilah mengungkit hal ini." ujar sakura dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap kakaknya dengan wajah memohon.

"Hei… kenapa memangnya, Cerita pada Niichan."

"Saso-nii, apa Sasuke benar-benar mencintaiku. Atau dia masih mencintai Shizune sensei." akhirnya Saakura mau bercerita dan melampiaskan kegundahanya.

"Senangnya…! Imouto niichan yang cengeng ini kembali." Sasori kembali meraih kepala Sakura dan merebahkannya dipundaknya.

"Niichan…" rengek Sakura.

"Iya… iya! Niichan tidak terlalu yakin sayang. Karena setahu niichan, dulu Sasuke memang sangat mencintai Shizune, dia senpai Niichan dan Itachi. Mereka bertemu saat Fukagu Jiisan meminta Shizune utuk menjadi guru privatnya. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak kelas satu high school. Tapi, saat Shizune senpai lulus kuliah, tiba-tiba ia pergi dan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Hal itu yang membuat Sasuke patah hati dan melampiaskan kekesalanya dengan menulis dan menjadi play boy. Tapi, Niichan pikir dia sudah sedikit berubah saat bertemu denganmu."

"Jangan berpikir niichan berusaha menghiburmu. ini murni pendapat Niichan, sedikit banyak Sasuke baka itu sudah mencintaimu. Karena niichan sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak dia masih elementary School. Hampir delapan tahun mengenalnya cukup bagi niichan untuk mengetahui perasaannya melalui pancaran mata tajam onix-nya." terang Sasori.

"Tapi niichan, aku ragu dengannya?" bisik Sakura.

"Rasa ragu karena cap Playboy pada diri Sasuke, niichan sangat mengenal Sasuke, sayang. Tapi semua tergantung padamu. niichan tidak akan memaksa." ujar Sasori bijak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke melangkah tergesa menuju gerbang kampus, menengokkan kepalanya mencari sesuatu. Dan tersenyum simpul mendapati Sakura berjalan dengan cepat dari arah kanannya. Senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya.

"Sayang…!" sapa Sasuke begitu berada di samping Sakura.

Gadis itu tetap acuh dan tersu melangkah, seolah tak ada orang disana.

"Haruno Sakura….!" sergah Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Sakura tidak sabar. Namun, dihempas oleh gadis pink itu dan dibalas dengan tatapan dingin seolah berkata -jangan dekati aku atau kau mati.

Akhirnya Sasuke hanya diam mengikuti Sakura memasuki bus yang membawa mereka ke apartement.

"Kau marah padaku? Cemburu?" tuntut si pria Raven begitu pintu apartement terbuka.

mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu, membuat Sakura membalikkan badan, tersenyum manis.

"Iie… untuk apa aku marah, cemburu. Memang kau siapaku." ujar Sakura setenang mungkin. Berusaha memendam emosinya dalam-dalam.

"Aku pacarmu!" jawab Sasauke mantap.

"Oh ya, sejak kapan kita jadian. Bukankah aku hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak gadis koleksimu yang dijadikan selingan sebelum Shizune sensei." Sakura berjalan kedapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil air putih.

"Jadi kau merasa seperti itu…" Sasuke merebut gelas yang dipegang Sakura dan menyudutkan tubuh gadis itu di pintu kulkas.

"Dengarkan aku, sekalipun aku tak pernah menganggap kau sama dengan gadis lainnya, kau berbeda Sakura. Bukan karena kau adik Sasori-nii, tapi karena kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuatku terus tersenyum. Kau sudah menyentuh hatiku yang selama ini beku." Sasuke membelai pipi lembut si gadis pink dengan punggung tangan.

"Jangan gunakan kemampuan bahasa puitismu untuk merayuku, aku tidak percaya padamu."Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasuke menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Dan satu hal yang sangat kubenci adalah kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada lelaki sepertimu. Aku benci, karena aku lemah terhadapamu. Aku benci karena percaya kau akan berubah demi aku, dan aku benci karena yang kucintai adalah dirimu" kini Sakura menunduk, air matanya sudah luruh dengan perlahan. Berderai menuruni pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau menangis sayang…" Sasuke kembali menarik wajah Sakura, kemudian memeluknya dengan lembut. Membuat gadis itu semakin terisak.

"Jangan bersedih sayang… kau tahu, yang membuatku jatuh cinta adalah binar di matamu. Saat melihatmu menatapku dengan mata bersinar di hari pertama kita bertemu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang merasuk dihatiku. Sebuah perasaan yang membuatku ingin melindungimu, gadis keras kepala yang terkesan cuek namun rapuh." Sasuke membelai rambut Sebahu Sakura. Mengirimkan getar-getar cinta yang pesannya dapat dirasakan sang gadis bermata emerald.

"Berhentilah Sasu, kumohon. Jangan buat aku semakin berharap kesetiaanmu padaku, cukup sampai disini saja." Sakura melepaskan diri dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku tidak mencoba merayumu, aku hanya ingin membuatmu percaya padaku. Mengenai Shizune-nee, aku memang sempat tergoda untuk kembali padanya. Namun, perasaanku berubah, aku tak lagi mencintainya. Saat bersamanya, tak ada lagi kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan. Hanya terbayang rasa sakitku saat dia mencampakkanku begitu saja. Kau yang mengubah perasaanku sayang," lanjut Sasuke. Berusaha menggapai tubuh Sakura kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Kau hanya butuh percaya padaku, dan membiarkan aku membuktikan kesetiaanku padamu." wajah mereka sudah semakin dekat, hanya tersisa sedikit ruang.

"So'al ciuman dikoridor itu?" desis Sakura dengan isakkan yang berangsur menghilang.

"Ya Tuhan…! aku bahkan tak menganggap itu sebuah ciuman. Memangnya sampai sekarang kau belum bisa membedakan mana ciuman mana yang bukan hem…" senyum jahil muncul di wajah bak Adonis milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku serius!" gertak Sakura.

"Aku juga serius sayang, aku tak pernah menganggap hal itu ciuman. Karena aku sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa padanya."

"Tapi kau diam saja saat dia menciummu." gerutu Sakura, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke- lagi.

"Itu karena dia menyerangku secara tiba-tiba sayang, kau hanya butuh percaya padaku. Kau tahu, sang playboy sepertinya berniat kembali ke jalan yang benar" jawab pria raven itu dengan senyum dikulum, ibu jarinya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata dipipi dan sudut mata Sakura.

"Baik, aku akan mencoba mempercayaimu. Dan biarkan aku menghapus sentuhan bibir Shizune sensei dari bibirmu, seperti aku menghapus cintanya dari hatimu." tiba-tiba Sakura menarik dasi yang melingkar di leher pemuda Uchiha tersebut dan menciumnya. Awalnya Sasuke sedikit kaget, tak percaya gadisnya akan seberani ini. Tapi, Sasuke tetaplah king of pervet Uchiha. Dengan senang hati dia menyambut bibir kekasihnya dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah.

"Tak kusangka, kau sudah banyak kemajuan sayang" bisik Sasukesaat mereka mengambil jeda untuk menarik nafas.

"Berkat ajaranmu…" goda Sakura tanpa sungkan sebelum kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir seksi milik kekasih resminya sekarang.

"Nah, sekarang aku mau mengajarmu memanggilku Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak!" tolak Sakura.

"Sasu-koi!"

"Nooo…!"

"Iya Sakura-chan… coba panggil Sasuke-kun…"

"Tidak… tidak…" dengan cekatan, Sakura berhasil lepas dari jeratan tangan kekar sang bungsu Uchiha. Tertawa lepas dan berlari menjauhi Sasuke yang juga ikut tersenyum sedikit lebar. Sepertinya cinta telah menemukan tuannya. Cinta yang bermekaran bagai rimbunan bunga Sakura di musim semi. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hidan… kau kalah!" bisik Sasori dari depan pintu. Sedikit mengalihkan mata hazelnya dari celah pintu yang menjadi tempatnya mengintip massal sejak adegan roman picisan Sasuke dan Sakura baru dimulai.

"Apa?" tanggap si pengikut dewa Jashin itu pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Minggu depan, di lapangan dekat taman Ichiraku. Jam Sembilan tepat." timpal Itachi dengan nada serius tak ingin dibantah.

"Tenang saja Hidan dear, kau tidak akan dikutuk Dewa Jashin-mu hanya karena telanjang selama dua jam di lapangan." Deidara ikut membumbui.

"Oh tidak! DEMI DEWA JASHIN!" Jerit Hidan parau sambil berlari meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

"Hmm, melihat mereka berdua, membuatku iri saja." ujar Sasori dan kembali menatap kedalam rumah melalui celah pintu.

"Dasar Playboy… mau kau kemanakan Karin. Hati-hati, Suigetsu tidak akan segan-segan menikungmu." sahut Itachi.

"Wahh, Adikmu semakin agresif baka Saso. Si pantat ayam itu benar-benar berhasil merubah seorang Haruno Sakura." Deidara geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sasuke membawa pengaruh buruk untuk imoutoku yang polos. Gara-gara kau Baka keriput." Sasori menjitak kepala Itachi main-main.

"Tidak usah menyalahkan, nyatanya kau juga setuju. Bilang saja kau iri pada mereka. Ah, aku juga iri. Hana! Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang juga."

Doeng!

Jawaban si Sulung Uchiha itu membuat Sasori dan Deidara sweet drop dengan tidak indahnya,

"Dasar keriput mesum!" dengus Deidara yang diamini oleh Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut denganku?" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berdiri didepan mobilnya. Ya, gadis itu sedang mengantar kepergian sang pujaan hati yang akan menuju Oto untuk menemui orang tuanya. Padahal saat ini hubungan keduanya sedang dalam tahap yang sangat dekat dan romantis. Sasuke benar-benar memenuhi janjinya , bahwa dia akan setia. Di sekolah bahkan banyak terbuka bandar perjudian yang mempertaruhkan kelangsungan hubungan si Pink dan Raven itu. Tapi nyatanya, duo sejoli yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu adem ayem malah justru terlihat makin romantic.

"Iie… kau pergi saja, aku justru bebas menikamati duniaku tanpamu" Jawab Sakura cemberut, dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya harus berpisah dari sang kekasih untuk waktu 2 bulan.

"Jangan coba-coba melirik pria lain selain aku dan idolamu Lionel Messi." pesan Sasuke dengan nada bercanda.

"Tidak mau! sepertinya aku tertarik untuk melirik Christian Ronaldo dan Ashley Cole." balas si gadis seraya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Haish, kau ini! sini kupeluk!" bungsu Uchiha itu meraih tubuh gadisnya dalam pelukan. Meresapi harum segar bunga cherry blossom dari tubuh gadisnya dalam-dalam.

"Belum apa-apa, bahkan aku sudah merindukanmu." bisik Sasuke seraya mencium kening Sakura penuh perasaan.

"Ki wo Tsukete kudasai…. Mata ne!" jawab Sakura dengan nada lirih.

"Mata yo! Sayo nara!"

"Teme… ayolah cepat, nanti keburu terlambat!" teriak naruto dari dalam mobil yang saat ini bertugas sebagai supir.

"Berisik Dobe!" balas Sasuke dengan malas dan terkesan enggan untuk beranjak, dia terus saja menatap wajah Sakura dengan intens.

"Aku pergi sayang, jaga diri baik-baik selama aku tak ada. Aishiteru yo! " kemudian pria berambut biru kehitaman itu mencium bibir sang kekasih dengan kilat lalu berbalik masuk kemobil.

"Aku pasti menunggumu kembali Sasu-koi," gumam Sakura yang masih saja menatap mobil Volvo yang semakin menjauh dan mngecil, lalu menghilang ditikungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau yakin, cari informasi yang akurat." Sakura kaget mendengar teriakan Sasori dari luar kamarnya. Dia keluar dan mendapati kakaknya tengah berbicara di telfon dengan seseorang.

"Aku tidak percaya, sebelum mendapatkan kepastian, Sasuke dan Itachi pasti selamat." ujar Sasori sebelum menutup telpon.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, seolah merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi.

"Niichan… ada apa dengan Sasuke dan Utachi-nii?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah tegang.

"Sakura!" Tubuh Sasori menegang, begitu terkejut mendapati sang adik sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Itu, ehmm!" pria 23 tahun itu ragu untuk memberitahu Sakura mengenai kabar buruk yang baru saja dia terima.

"Ada apa saso-nii, katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka." Sakura semakin mendekat, dan mengguncangkan tubuh Sasori tidak sabaran.

"Pesawat yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Itachi mengalami kecelakaan sebelum mereka berhasil mendarat di bandara Oto. Kecil kemungkinan untuk korban selamat karena pesawat hancur da terbakar." Gadis berambur pink sebahu itu langsung jatuk terduduk begitu mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Tidak mungkin niichan, kau pasti bohong!" Sakura berteriak histeris dan menggelengkan kepala seolah tak ingin menerima apa yang dikatakan Sasori barusan.

"Sakura, tenanglah! ini masih kabar belum pasti. Berdo'a saja semoga Itachi dan Sasuke bisa selamat ."Sasori memeluk tubuh adiknya dengan erat. Ikut menangis bersama, bagi Sasori, duo Uchiha itu sudah lebih saudara, lebih dari delapan tahun mengenal mereka, cukup membuatnya merasa terpukul mendengar berita mengejutkan ini.

"Niichan… mereka pasti selamat. Saso-nii…." rintih Sakura dalam tangisnya. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa Sakura baik-baik saja." Suara Deidara memecah kebisuan.

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak kecelakaan yang dialami pesawat duo Uchiha. Sampai sekarang belum ada titik terang bagaimana nasib Sasuke maupun Itachi. Karena Tim SAR belum bisa menemukan jasad keduanya –dengan asumsi dua bersaudara pewaris klan Uchiha itu memang meninggal.

Sejak menerima kabar tentang kecelakaan Sasuke dan kakaknya, gadis bernama seperti bunga kebanggan Jepang itu selalu murung dan terlihat sedih. Hilang sudah seorang Haruno Sakura yang periang, galak, dan ketus itu.

"Entahlah, kondisinya semakin lemah. Dia sudah jarang makan sebulan terakhir ini." jawab Sasori tak kalah sedihnya. Ya, pemilik marga Akasuna itu kehilangan tiga orang sekaligus, sahabatnya Itachi, calon adik iparnya Sasuke dan adiknya kesayangannya Haruno Sakura, karena bisa dbilang. kondisi Sakura sekarang lebih mirip mayat hidup yang tanpa emosi. Bahkan ekspresi datar ala Shimura Sai-pun tak mampu menandingi.

"Sasori…!" Deidara menepuk bahu Sasori, ikut merasa sedih. Pria berambut pirang panjang itu bisa melihat mata Sahabatnya yang susah berkaca-kaca. Sangat berat baginya untuk menghadapi situasi begini.

"Saso… Kau harus bertahan sob! Dewa Jashin akan selalu melindungi si Baka Itachi dan Sasuke. Kau harus kuat!" bahkan Hidan sudah sambil memegang lengan kemeja Sasori sedikit sesunggukan.

'Setidaknya dengan ini hukumanku bisa ditunda sampai Itachi kembali ke sini' batinnya kurang ajar. Dasar pengikut Dewa Jashin!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setahun telah berlalu,,,  
**  
Sakura duduk di depan halte bis dalam kebisuan. Matanya menerawang menatap langit Luas diatasnya. Tak pernah sekalipun bayang Sasuke menghilang dari benaknya. Sampai saat ini gadis serupa musim semi itu masih percaya bahwa kekasihnya itu belumlah meninggal.

"Dia hanya sedang mengujiku untuk mempelajari arti kesetiaan. Dia ingin menilai seberapa kuat aku bisa bertahan dan menunggunya, seperti dia pernah mengajariku jatuh cinta, mengajari rasa cemburu dan merindu." begitu yang tertanam di hati Sakura untuk meyakinkan dirinya agar menunggu Sasuke kembali.

"My sweety…!" Sasori duduk di samping Sakura, menatap adiknya dengan tatapan miris. Selama satu tahun ini, gadis kesayangannya itu selalu duduk di halte ini. Halte yang memberikan kenangan akan Sasuke. Duduk diam selama satu jam setelah pulang kuliah, hanya untuk memendam rasa rindu dan sesaknya.

"Saso-nii…"

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini sayang, kita harus terima kenyataan. Setahun telah berlalu, dia sudah tiada sayang. Kau harus bisa move on." Sasori menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Tak ingin terlihat lemah didepan sang adik.

"Niichan, aku yakin mereka pasti kembali, Sasuke dan Itachi-nii masih hidup." bantah Sakura keras kepala.

"Saki…" pria yang kini sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya itu memeluk sakura dengan erat, ikut menangis melihat kesedihan adiknya. Dia merasa amat jahat, membuat Sakura seperti ini. Meski bukan 100% kesalahannya, tapi iaikut andil karena berusaha membuat Sakura dekat dengan Sasuke hingga sangat mencintai adik sahabatnya sampai sedalam ini.

"Niichan, dia akan kembali pasti" gumam Sakura disela isak tangis dalam dekapan hangat kakaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua tahun telah berlalu….**

Sakura masih melakukan rutinitasnya, duduk di halte bis yang sama dan membayangkan Sasuke ada bersamanya bahkan setelah dia sudah hampir lulus kuliah dan bekerja part time di sebuah redaksi majalah. Gadis bermata Emerald itu berusaha menutup mata dari kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sudah tiada. Baginya, ini tetap sebuah pengujian seberapa besar dia sanggup bertahan. Hatinya sudah terlalu beku, terkunci untuk pria lain, karena kuncinya sudah dibawa pergi oleh satu nama yaitu, Uchiha Sasuke. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian yakin Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai bahwa yang kalian lihat memang benar-benar Sasuke" Sakura urung membuka pintu saat mendengar suara kakaknya tengah berbicara dengan teman-teman High Schoolnya dulu. Kecuali Shikamaru, Sakura berpisah kampus dengan Naruto, Sai, Ino dan Hinata.

"Aku sangat yakin Saso-nii! wajahnya, rambut pantat ayamnya, tubuhnya, gesturenya, itu Sasuke. Bahkan aku melihat Itachi-nii juga bersamanya. Tapi, Itachi-nii duduk di atas kursi roda"Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Sasori yang di amini kedua rekannya.

"Jadi sekarang mereka ada di Iwa." gumam Sasori. Kedua alisnya bertaut, menandakan ia tengah berpikir keras.

"Aku harus menemuinya…" lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi Saso bagaimana kalau Sasuke memang benar-benar hilang ingatan? Bahkan dia tidak mengenali ketiga temannya ini." timpal Deidara.

"Tapi aku harus meyakinkan diri bahwa Uchiha bersaudara itu masih hidup. Dan bila perlu, aku yang akan membuat Sasuke mengingat kenangannya dulu."Sasori berucap dengan sangat yakin.

"Niichan…" Sakura membuka pintu dengan wajah semangat. Memutuskan masuk begitu mendengar ucapan kakak merahnya yang terdengar penuh tekad.

"Apakah yang kalian bicarakan benar, Sasuke dan Itachi-nii masih hidup?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Sakura…!" pemuda berambut merah itu terkejut melihat kemunculan Sakura.

"Benar, Naruto dan Sai melihat mereka di Iwa saat acara kampus minggu lalu." Hidan yang menjawab dengan suara datar.

"Tapi…" sahutan Sasori terhenti.

"Dia hilang ingatan benarkan?" balas Sakura, yang di jawab anggukan oleh Hidan dan Deidara.

"Aku ikut Saso-nii… aku ingin bertemu Sasuke"

"Kumohon jangan sayang, biar niichan yang melihat keadaan mereka dulu" Sasori terpaksa menahan keinginan Sakura. Dia tak ingin adi kesayangannya lebih sedih begitu melihat Sasuke yang sudah melupakannya. Jika memang Sasuke lupa pada mereka, itu adalah hal paling menyakitkan yang bisa Sakura terima.

"Tapi…!"

"Jangan membantah, Onegai!"sekeras apapun watak Sakura, dia tak pernah sanggup membantah ucapan Sasori saat kakaknya itu sedang serius. Terlebih saat ini, kakaknya terlihat begitu memohon.

"Baik… Saso-ni pergilahh, tapi aku titip sesuatu untuk Sasuke" ujar Sakura setuju. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terus berdo'a dan berharap, bahwa kakaknya akan membawa kabar bahagia. Sebulan sudah Sasori berada di Iwa, distrik terjauh dari Aliansi kota khusus dari Negara bagian Jepang bersama Konoha, Suna, Oto. Dan benar bahwa yang dilihat Naruto memang Sasuke dan Itachi, Uchiha bersaudara yang mereka kenal. Tapi, seperti yang telah mereka duga sebelumnya, Sasuke mengalami Amnesia saat Kecelakaan hebat yang membuatnya terdampar di kota bagian antara Iwa dan Ame. Dan Itachi sendiri malang baginya, harus mengalami kelumpuhan di kedua kakinya. Orang tua keduanya berhasil menemukan mereka, 2 bulan setelah kejadian dan langsung membawa dua pewaris utama klan Uchiha ke Iwa untuk pengobatan pengobatan terbaik. Karena memang di kota itulah terkenal dengan pusat kesehatan tercanggih seantero Jepang. Dan alasan mereka kesulitan untuk mengendus jejak dua Uchiha itu karena keluarga Uchiha menutup rapat-rapat akses yang berkaitan dengan kecelakaan dua putra kebanggannya itu. Dengan harapan mereka bisa berkonsentrasi untuk pemulihan kondis Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Sakura!" Sasori membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan mendapati adiknya sedang duduk termenung menatap langit senja dari jendela besar.

"Niichan… kau sudah kembal…!" Sakura berdiri dan meonyongsong kemunculan kakaknya yang baru kembali dari Iwa.

"Gomenne! Gomen! niichan, niichan tidak berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke agar kembali kesini. Dia sudah melupakan kita dan memiliki kehidupannya sendiri." Pemuda baby face itu langsung terisak dengan sedih, tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa niichan, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, setidaknya aku tahu bahwa Sasuke selamat dan baik-baik saja." Gadis 20 tahuan itu berusaha terlihat tegar. Meski sebenarnya hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Rasa takutnya tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sang kekasih sudah melupakannya. Sakura tidak menangis atau mengeluarkan air mata. Seolah kantung air matanya telah mengering, bahkan sendainya di paksa menitikkan air mata. Mungkin yang akan keluar hanyalah tetesan tangisan darah.

"Sakura, menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Ada niichan yang akan selalu bersamamu" Sasori terlihat takut saat melihat Sakura hanya diam bahkan air mukanya semakin terlihat hampa.

"Tidak niichan… aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku janji. Toh, Sasuke dan Itachi-nii sekarang sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya yang baru." Gadis pink itu tersenyum hampa, membohongi diri sendiri mungkin lebih baik daripada harus jujur namun terasa berjuta kali lebih menyakitkan. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**setahun berlalu kembali…..**

Sakura masih saja seperti dulu, namun bedanya, kini bukan harapan bahwa Sasuke akan kembali, saat dia duduk di halte yang sama. Harapannya sekarang bahwa dia bisa melupakan nama Sasuke dengan segera. Manic emerald-nya memandangi rintik hujan yang turun, saat ini musim dingin sudah datang. Sejurus mata memandang hanya terlihat hamparan salju yang seakan membekukan semuanya, seperti hati gadis cantik berambut panjang bernama Haruno Sakura yang terasa beku.

Matanya terlihat kosong, dia selalu saja seperti itu, hanyut dalam dunianya saat sendirian. Hingga tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah Volvo silver terparkir tak jauh darinya. Seketika, ingatannya berputar saat mengingat hari dimana Sasuke sengaja membuatnya cemburu. Seperti putaran kaset hitam-putih yang muncul di benaknya.

Sakura terlonjak kaget, saat si pengemudi itu turun. Berbalut sweter Abu-abu, celana jeans dan wajahnya, itu adalah wajah yang selama ini Sakura rindukan. Wajah yang ia tangisi sepanjang malam selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. wajah dengan pahatan sempurna seperti Adonis.

"Sumimasen!" sapa pemuda berambut raven yang mirip Sasuke itu setelah sampai di depan Sakura.

"Hei…" dia menggerakkan tangan di depan wajah Sakura saat gadis itu hanya menganga tak percaya.

"Ah, eh…" Sakura tergagap.

"Apa kau tahu dimana ada bengkel disekitar sini?" tanya pemuda tadi.

"Bengkel? Oh, ada tak jauh dari sekitar sini. Ditikungan dekat toko itu." Sakura mengalihkan tatapan, saat si pemuda tadi duduk di sampingnya. Posturnya yang tinggi menjulang dengan rambut pantat ayam agak berantakan. Tidak salah lagi, ini Sasuke.

"Hn, Terima kasih. oh ya… kenalkan, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke " Si pemuda yang memang ternyata Sasuke itu menjulurkan tangan.

"Haruno Sakura…" tubuh Sakura bergetar, serasa dialiri ribuan volt arus listrik, merasakan hangatnya genggaman tangan Sasuke. Genggaman yang seakan mampu meremukkan hatinya dalam sekali sentuh.

"Hei, kenapa menangis" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, melihat setitik air mata jatuh dipipi Sakura.

"Iie… aku hanya teringat seseorang yang benar-benar mirip denganmu." jawab Sakura dengan sedikit meringis. Karena dalam kenyataanya bukan hanya mirip tapi memang dialah orangnya.

Gadis pink itu menggigit bibirnya menahan perasaan sesak. Dia pikir sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi, tapi nyata air mata turun begitu saja. Melihat sendiri, bahwa Sasuke benar-benar sudah melupakanya.

"Apa aku mirip dengan orang yang kau kenang itu." tanya Sasuke dengan lembut.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan tertunduk menahan isakkan.

"Apa kau begitu merindukannya? Serasa tubuhmu semakin melemah hari demi hari?" lagi-lagi Sakura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan kalimat puitisnya.

"Kau boleh memelukku, jika itu bisa mengurangi rasa sedihmu. Lakukan apapun yang akan membuat hatimu lebih baik. keluarkan semua sesak yang mengendap di hatimu. Peluklah aku. Anggap aku benar-benar orang yang kau rindukan." tawar Sasuke, membuat Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan heran. Dan begitu melihat Sasuke mengangguk dengan pasti, gadis itu langsung memeluk tubuh tegap bungsu Uchiha itu dengan erat. Menumpahkan tangisnya, kerinduannya, rasa sesaknya dan berharap pria yang ia cintai juga merasakan hal yang sama. 

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura, tanpa diketahui gadis itu, air mata juga menggenang disudut mata tajamnya yang sehitam malam. 

"Aku merindukannya, tak peduli dia sudah melupakanku. Aku sangat mencintainya, berharap dia segera kembali. Dan berkata, berikan aku imbalannya sayang, karena aku berhasil memberimu pelajaran bagaimana rasanya menunggu dan menjaga kesetianmu." isak Sakura disela tangisnya. Mendengar hal itu, sudut bibir Sasuke melengkung membentuk senyuman. Entah apa arti dari senyumnya itu.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Sakura bahkan telah melupakan waktu yang bergulir. Hanya Sasuke yang dapat ia rasakan kehadirannya. Ia berhasil meluapkan semua perasaannya, tak peduli pria Raven ini akan ingat atupun tidak.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, kaosmu jadi basah. Dan mungkin aku terlihat memalukan saat ini." Setelah perasaannya dirasa membaik, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa… kau tidak memalukan. Aku justru terharu, lihat, bahkan aku sampai ikut menangis mendengar ceritamu. Beruntung sekali pemuda yang kau cintai itu."

Deg…

Ucapan Sasuke, kembali membuat Sakura tercekat. Kata-kata itu begitu menusuk dan menghujam jantungnya. Betapa tidak, lelaki yang ia puji itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf… aku harus buru-buru. Kakakku pasti sudah menunggu." Sakura buru-buru beranjak dan pergi menerobos hujan. Dia tak ingin semakin larut dan merasa sedih, dibawah guyuran hujan, dia kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak memanggil nama Sakura dengan keras, dan berlari menyusul. Mendapati gadis itu tengah berjongkok mencengkram dadanya dengan tubuh basah kuyup di tengah jalan.

"Haruno Sakura… lihat aku!" Sasuke menarik tubuh ringkih Sakura agar berdiri, mereka bertatapan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku! Wajahmu, membuatku mengingatnya, membuatku tak bisa untuk segera melupakannya." Sakura meronta pelan dalam genggaman Sasuke.

_**~chup**_

sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibirnya yang sudah pucat dan basah. Bibir dari pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura membalas ciuman itu. Tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan hatinya setelah ini. tak peduli hatinya akan berdarah-darah lagi nantinya. Baginya, merasakan kehangatan dari gerakan bibir Sasuke seakan menjadi obat paling mujarab bagi penyakit hati yang sudah ia derita hampir tahun ini. bibir keduanya bergerak dengan rakus, melumat seakan ingin saling memakan satu sama lain.

Gomenne…" ujar Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap Sakura sejenak kemudian segera berbalik meninggalkannya dalam diam.

"Tadi…" gumam Sakura seraya menyentuh bibirnya tak percaya. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah kartu undangan tergeletak di meja depan sofa ruang tamu. Undangan biru yang penuh puisi indah. Selembar kertas yang kembali membuat perasaan Sakura hancur bagai serpihan puing-puing bangunan runtuh. Ya, itu adalah undangan pernikahan bungsu Uchiha yang diterimanya dua hari yang lalu. Tepat dua minggu setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Hati Sakura sudah mulai kebas, sudah terlalu dalam dan terlalu lama dia menyimpan semua perasaan sakitnya sendirian. Dia akan datang kepernikahan Sasuke, dengan tekad agar hatinya semakin sakit, dan berharap rasa sakitnya berubah menjadi benci.

Sedang dalam pikiran Sasori, dia merasa aneh, Sasuke dan Itachi kembali ke Konoha, hanya untuk merayakan pernikahan adiknya dan bahkan diundanganya tidak tercetak siapa nama mempelai wanitanya. Ada yang terasa ganjil disana. Batin Sasori. Dan yang lebih membuatnya bingung adalah sikap Itachi yang mulai rutin berkunjung kerumahnya seoalah-olah tak pernah ada apa-apa diantara dia, Sakura dan Sasuke. Ingin rasanya Sasori mencerca dan melampiaskan kekecewaannya pada duo Uchiha bersaudara itu yang seakan mempermainkan perasaan Sakura –adiknya yang semakin mengenaskan atau sekalian saja memotong kakinya yang baru saja selesai menjalani terapi dan mulai bisa berjalan kembali.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap sayang?" Sasori terlihat tampan dalam balutan Kimono biru-nya. Berdiri didepan kamar Sakura.

"Kau sangat cantik my sweety…" puji Sasori begitu melihat adiknya muncul dalam balutan Kimono sederhana berwarna magenta dan Obi ungu yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia menatap adiknya dengan miris, gadis kecilnya kini telah tumbuh dewasa dan cantik diusianya yang beranjak 21 tahun. Tapi sayang, pancaran matanya selalu terlihat sendu dan redup. Bola mata sehijau telaga itu telah kehilangan binarnya.

"Kau yakin akan hadir?" tanya Sasori kembali memastikan.

"Tentu niichan, bukankah dia adalah adik dari sahabat terbaik niichan." senyum palsu tersungging dibibir gadis pink dengan rambut digelung keatas menyisakan beberapa helaian ikal yang memaparkan leher jenjangnya yang ranum.

"Ayo! nanti kita terlambat."Sakura menggandeng lengan kakaknya dengan semangat.

"Tapi Saki…" Sasori mengentikan langkahnya.

"Sudahlah Saso-nii, kita sudah membahas masalah ini berulangkali. Apapun yang terjadi disana, selama ada niichan disampingku, aku pasti baik-baik saja." Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Sasori bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah,ayo kita berangkat. Deidara, Hidan, Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah disana." 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mencengkram lengan Sasori dengan erat begitu memasuki gedung pernikahan Sasuke. Matanya terlihat semakin sendu saat menatap sosok Sasuke yang terbalut Hakama putih dengan begitu sempurnanya. Seperti tahu isi hati adiknya, Sasori mengeratkan pelukan di pundak Sakura dan menariknya duduk tanpa repot menyapa Itachi, Sasuke ataupun teman-teman yang lainnya terlebih dahulu. Dari ekor matanya dia bisa melihat Itachi yang tengah berbincang dengan hangat dan ceria bersama Hidan dan Deidara juga Naruto, Said an entah siapa lagi. Pemuda itu bahkan menggeleng ketika Deidara melambaikan tangan mengajaknya bergabung dengan mereka.

Sakura memilin jari-jarinya yang berkeringat. Hatinya sangat sakit, begitu melihat mempelai wanita berjalan memasuki ruangan menuju tempat Sasuke berdiri yang tengah menanti dengan senyum terkembang. Senyuman yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan kepada sembarang orang. Dan itu artinya, gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri Sasuke itu bukanlah gadis sembarangan. Pasti Sasuke sangat mencintai gadis itu. Sekelebat, Sakura melihat bola mata keperakan yang sangat mempesona. Kimono panjangnya berkibar dengan anggun. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai. Dan yang muncul di benak Sakura adalah sosok Hinata. Ah,tidak mungkin. Kalau benar Hinata, lalu bagaimana dengan naruto. Atau jangan-jangan gadis itu justru adiknya Hinata. Hanabi.

"Sakura! ayo, kau harus kuat. Jangan lemah," Sakura berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dia jadi teringat kata-kata Ino dulu, sahabatnya yang kini sedang mengejar karir modelanya di luar negeri bahwa berhubungan denganUchiha Sasuke, seharusnya dia tidak melibatkan perasaan yang mendalam. Ino, mengingat nama sahabat Barbie-nya membuat Sakura tersenyum getir. Dua bulan lagi Ino akan menikah dengan Sai, dua couple yang menurutnya sedikit aneh. Sedikit menolehkan wajahnya, Sakura bisa melihat kesedihan yang juga Nampak dari mata hazel kakak kesayangnnya. Satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah meninggalkannya dalam situasi seperti apapun. Bahkan, Sasori rela menunda pernikahannya dengan Karin sampai batas waktu tak tertentu demi menemani dirinya.

"Niichan… Hontonie Arigatou!" bisik Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dilengan Sasori.

Suasana sedikit hening saat kedua mempelai sudah berdiri di altar didepan pendeta. Upacara adat untuk menyatukan dua insan tersebut akan segera dimulai.

"Sebelum upacara ini berlangsung, bagi siapapun yang merasa keberatan dengan pernikahan kedua mempelai ini, silahkan bicara atau tutup mulut selamanya."si pendeta yang akan memimpin upacara itu menyapukan pandangannya kepada seluruh tamu yang hadir.

"Aku, aku sangat keberatan" jerit Sakura dalam hati, tangannya bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. Seakan tahu, Sasori menarik tangan adiknya dan menggenggamnya lebih erat. Berusaha memberi kekuatan.

"Aku keberatan…" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Dan berbalik menghadap para tamu.

"Apa maksudnya ini," bisik-bisik tamu undangan memenuhi udara. Bahkan tampak kedua orang tua Sasuke, Fukagu dan Mikoto mengerutkan alis dengan bingung.

"Apa maksud anda Uchiha-san?" si Pendeta menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Ya, Aku keberatan. Karena bagaimana mungkin aku menikah, sedangkan mempelai wanitaku tengah sibuk menyusut air matanya di bangku belakang sana. Dan masa iya, aku harus menikah dengan pemuda di sampingku ini."Sasuke tersenyum misterius sambil menepuk bahu orang yang memakai gaun pengantin di sampingnya.

"Sakura Haruno! Selamat!" suara bariton menggema di udara begitu si pemakai gaun pengantin membuka cadarnya lalu melepaskan gaun itu dalam sekali hentakan hingga jatuh kelantai.

"Hyuuga Neji!" "Neji senpai!"

seru Sasori dan Sakura dengan kaget begitu melihat sipemakai gaun pengantin adalah kakak sepupu Hinata.

Sasuke berjalan dengan pelan menuju kursi yang di duduki Sakura. Lalu berlutut di hadapan gadis itu seraya mengulurkan sebuah kotak cincin bludru.

"Will You merry me?" kemudian ia mengulurkan sepasang cincin itu kearah Sakura.

"Apa maksudnya ini…" tanya Sakura dengan bingung.

"Gomenne… aku sudah membuatmu menunggu selama tiga tahun. Membuatmu menangis setiap hari. Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk kau cintai dengan begitu besar." Pemuda Uchiha itu meraih tangan Sakura kedalam genggamanya. Meresapi setiap tetes kehangatan mengalir melalui tautan mereka.

"Aku sudah ingat semunya sayang, sudah ingat bahwa aku mencintaimu. Bahwa aku mempunyai janji dengan seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Bahwa aku akan kembali untuknya."

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau sudah ingat padaku?"

"Sejak Sasori mendatangiku dan memberikan sebuah novel dan puisi titipanmu, setahun yang lalu." Sasuke berdiri dan menarik gadis pink itu ikut berdiri di depannya.

"Setahun yang lalu, bahkan kau tidak datang padaku?" Sakura menggeleng tak percaya. Air mata sudah merebak di pipinya yang putih bersih.

"Maaf… maafkan aku. Karena butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan semua urusanku di Iwa. Untuk meyakinkan orang tuaku bahwa aku akan hidup bahagia bersama gadis pilihanku."

"Kau jahat Uchiha Sasuke, Jahat!" Sakura semakin terisak dan memukuli tubuh Sasuke dengan kesal. Dia merasa tertipu, dan rasa sedihnya selama ini telah menguras semua emosinya.

"Gomenne… Hontonie Gomennasai!" Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan erat, betapa bahagia bisa memeluk gadisnya kembali seperti ini.

"Itachi… kau- Kau juga…" Sasori meninju meninju bahu Itachi yang sudah merangkulnya dengan erat. Merasa gemas dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi. Tak tahu apa yang harus dia ucapkan saat ini. Terlalu bahagia dengan semua ini. Semua rasa herannya, ternyata bahwa dia dibohongi.

"Sasori-nii, Maaf aku ikut mengerjaimu seperti ini." Sasuke memandang Sasori dan tersenyum dengan posisi masih mengunci Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Jika kau mencari siapa otak di balik semua ini. Baka Aniki yang bertanggung jawab semuanya."

"Terima kasih. karena kau masih setia menungguku, aku berjanji akan mengganti semua air mata yang kau teteskan dengan kebahagiaan. So, will you merry me.. Ma cherry?" Sasuke menengadahkan wajah Sakura dengan perlahan, jarinya menyusuri pipi tirus kekasihnya. Dan tersenyum kembali saat gadis itu mengangguk.

"Hmm, aku juga mau mengambil imbalanku, karena lagi-lagi aku berhasil mengajarimu perasaan setia, bertahan dan menunggu." desah Sasuke. Menatap mata hijau gadisnya dengan seringai mesum yang sama sekali tak berubah.

"Kau ternyata tidak berubah, masih saja mesum seperti dulu." Keluh Sakura, namun dengan disertai senyum dan gerakan menarik wajah Sasuke mendekat lalu menciumya penuh kerinduan. Membuat semua orang berdecak dan riuh bertepuk tangan.

"Jadi, kalian bertiga ikut bersekongkol hah?" disela ciumannya, Sakura masih bisa mendengar seruan kakaknya memarahi Hidan, Deidara, juga Naruto cs yang dibalas cengiran.

"Ya! kalian, jangan mesum terus. menikah dulu sana."dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Sai menarik tubuh Sasuke menjauh membuat ciuman keduanya terlepas.

"Kau selalu saja mengganggu!" gerutu Sakura tak puas. Menatap Sai dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Lihat, sekarang siapa yang mesum?" goda pemuda Raven itu seraya menarik Sakura menuju altar.

"Tapi Sasu, aku belum memakai gaun pengantin." Bungsu Haruno itu menahan lengan Sasuke saat mereka tinggal selangkah di depan pendeta.

"Sayang, tidak usah pakai gaun pengantinpun bagiku kau sudah cantik. lagipula,, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menyanderamu di kamarku setelah setahun harus sabar menunggu moment ini." bantah Sasuke dengan tatapan nakal.

"Sasuke no Baka Hentai!" gerutu Sakura dengan pipi merona.

"Takdir yang menyatukan mereka melalui bahasa, yah. Bahasa cinta. Terima kasih Dewa Jashin." ujar Hidan bijak, saat melihat pasangan pink-raven itu mengikat janji suci.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Dewa Jashin, sepertinya ada yang belum memenuhi hukuman." Sahut Sasori main-main. membuat wajah Hidan pias seketika.

"Besok, lapangan Ichiraku. Jam 9. Tidak ada penawaran. Karena eksekusi hukumanmu sudah tertunda hampir 4 tahun Hidan." Imbuh Itachi dengan wajah tegas dan lugas.

"OH TIDAK! DEMI DEWA JASHIN!" Teriakan Hidan menggema bahkan sampai merusak moment romantic saat Sasuke ingin memberikan ciuman pertama dalam statusnya sebagai suami Uchiha Sakura.

"Hidan! Kau minta dia ameterasu ya!" Geram Sasuke tak suka. Melirik Hidan dengan mata hitamnya sangat tajam.

"Hahaha…" dan tawa menggema setelah ucapan Sasuke barusan.

_**Jatuh cinta tak berarti harus selalu bahagia**_

_**Karena adakalanya kamu harus terluka**_

_**Namun…**_

_**Kamu akan selalu temukan jalan**_

_**Untuk tetap bersama.**_

_**-U.S-**_

**The End**

**Pojok notes** : _**saya tahu, FF ini masih jauh dari kata layak. Tapi, aku seneng ternyata teman-teman menyambut debut Sasu-Saku milikku dengan hangat. Terima kasih untuk semua readers, Favoriters (?), Followers dan terutama para REVIEWER yang memberikan motivasi dan semangat padaku untuk sedikit percaya diri menjajaki ranah baru ini. dan untuk sekedar perkenalan, karena ada yang bertanya nama pen- saya di dunia K-popers Pen-name saya dulunya Vikeykyulov dengan kopel andalan 2Kim Gaje (Kim Kibum – Kim Hyuna 'OC karangan yang namanya sudah dipatenkan oleh fans keduanya. hehehe) untuk sedikit tambahan, diriku ini adalah Sakura centric jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan saya akan bikin FF Sakura di luar Sasu-Saku. Sankyu~ minna-san!**_


	4. Side Story

**/ Word of Love / Sasuke – Sakura /**

**/ AU, Romance, Family / M just For Safe /**

**/ Threeshot / AU / oocness / typo (s)**

**© Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Epilogue : Rollercoster Love**

**Full Sasuke centric**

Cinta, selalu ada cinta di sekitar kita. Karena manusia hidup berdampingan dengan cinta. Kita memang tak bisa hidup hanya dengan cinta. Tapi kita juga tak bisa hidup tanpa adanya cinta sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata hitam jelaga Sasuke terbuka perlahan. Merasakan sentuhan halus di pipinya. Ah, seperti di surga. Saat ia membuka mata, langsung tampak di penglihatan sosok wanita cantik berambut pink yang bergelung manja di dadanya.

"Sasu…" suara halus wanita itu memanjakan telinganya.

"Hn…" sahut Sasuke dengan senyum tipis diwarnai lenguhan kantuk, menarik wajah wanitanya mendekat. Lalu mendaratkan ciuman lembut di kening wanita pink terkasihnya. Ciumannya bergulir turun, mengecup kelopak mata tipis yang menyembunyikan hijaunya batu emerald milik sang wanita. Semakin turun menuju pipi bulat yang merona, dan terus turun menuju dua belah celah bibir yang tak pernah bosan ia hisap rasa manisnya. Ciuman lembut yang lama-lama berubah semakin panas,

"Kau melewatkan yang satu ini sayang?" menautkan alis bingung, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura yang jatuh di atas perut buncitnya. Merasakan tendangan antusias dari calon buah hatinya yang masih bersemayam damai dalam perut Sakura.

"Ah, Tousan mencintaimu Satachi." Merunduk perlahan, Sasuke mencium perut membukit wanitanya dan meresapi kehangatan yang bergulir dari gerakan si jabang bayi. Sepertinya, calon pewaris pertamanya itu menanggapi tak kalah bersemangat. Satachi, begitu nama yang diberikan. Gabungan dari nama Sasori dan Itachi. Dua sosok krusial yang menjadi penyokong hubungannya dengan Sakura hingga bisa berlabuh dalam ikatan pernikahan.

"Sasu…" rengekan manja Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Mengangkat kepalanya, pria itu menarik tubuh sintal istrinya –karena Sakura akan menekuk wajah dibilang gendut.

"Ada apa sayang? Astaga, jangan bilang kau cemburu, bahkan dengan Satachi." Goda Sasuke.

"Aku ingin makan Sup miso buatanmu." Bisik Sakura malu-malu. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam lekukan lengan sang suami. Wanita yang masih hamil 6 itu terus saja menggosokkan pipinya merasakan kelembutan kulit sang Suami yang hanya mengenakan kaos dalam tipis.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi, sebelum kubuatkan pesananmu. Aku harus menerima imbalanku dulu." Tersenyum mesum, tangan Sasuke mulai bergerilya. Mengusap punggung Sakura yang hanya mengenakan gaun tidur tipis yang tak mampu menyembunyikan lekukan indah tubuh hamilnya. Sebuah pemandangan surga yang hanya bisa dinikmati oleh Uchiha bungsu seorang.

"Sasu… kebiasaan sekali!" tangan Sakura menahan jemari suaminya yang sudah mendapatkan spot nyaman di antara belahan dadanya. "Ah~" mengerang tertahan, wanita musim semi itu tak mampu menahan serangan tangan Sasuke yang sudah mulai merambat kearah dada kirinya. Kemudian meremasnya perlahan.

"Oh, God! Sakura. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Dalam gerakan cepat, Sasuke mendorong jatuh Sakura keatas tempat tidur, memerangkap wanitanya diantara bahu. Menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan tatapan memuja, Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir rasa cherry milik Sakura yang dibalas antusias. Sasuke melahap bibir wanitanya dengan rakus, tak ada lagi batasan yang membuatnya menahan diri. Semua hasrat dan rasa cintanya ia lepas hingga puas tak bersisa. Dengan lihai, jemari besarnya menarik turun tali gaun Sakura membuat selapis kain itu merosot kebawah. Menikmati surga miliknya, Sasuke dengan bebas menjelajahi tiap sudut kenikmatan yang mampu ia reguk bersama sang terkasih.

Hati Sasuke mengembang penuh kebahagiaan. Hidupnya terasa begitu lengkap. Padahal, jika ia menilik 2 atau tiga tahun yang lalu. Rasanya mustahil ia bisa merasa sebahagia ini. memorinya kembali berputar mengenang masa kelam saat ia harus terpisah dari Sakura karena kecelakaan yang ia alami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya, ia baru saja kembali dari kematian yang menyakitkan. Saat terdengar suara ledakan dan ia harus terpelanting menabrak serpihan-serpihan kerangka pesawat yang terbakar. Sebuah keajaiban bahwa Sasuke masih bisa selamat dan hidup dari peristiwa naas itu.

Seperti baru terlahir, ia mengalami amnesia. Lupa akan semua memory yang pernah terkumpul di otaknya. Bahkan untuk mengingat siapa dirinya rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Kepala akan berdenyut menyiksa tiap kali kelebatan peristiwa masalalu mampir dibenaknya. Sasuke bersyukur bahwa ia langsung ditemukan oleh keluarganya dan di rawat intensif di rumah sakit ternama yang ada di Iwa.

Butuh waktu satu bulan baginya untuk belajar mengenali dirinya sendiri dan memulihkan kondisinya. Belajar berdamai dengan kondisi ingatannya yang sangat labil. Dan yang lebih menyiksa adalah kelebatan sesosok mata hijau yang selalu muncul dalam ingatannya. Selalu saja, rasa sakit hebat akan melanda begitu mata hijau bening itu melintas. Menyakitkan untuk diingat, tapi menyesakkan untuk dilupakan.

"jangan dipaksakan Sasu…" Baka Aniki memegangi lenganku yang tengah mencengkeram kepala menyakitkan.

"Ah… Niisan, ini sangat.. ah, menyakitkan." Nafasku terengah seakan baru berlari ribuan Mil jauhnya.

"Mata hijau itu milik Sakura." Itachi melepaskan pegangannya, memutar kursi rodanya. Rambut panjang kakak semata wayangku berkibar diterpa angin sore. Yah, Itachi mengalami kelumpuhan dikedua kakinya. Bukan lumpuh permanen memang, tapi cukup membuat Itachi terpuruk.

"Sakura?" mataku membulat, seolah nama itu tidak asing dibibirku. Kucoba membayangkan mata hijau bening itu sambil mengucapkan nama Sakura dalam benakku berkali-kali. 'Sakura!' 'Sakura'

"Argghhh…" rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Kali ini lebih hebat.

"Kubilang jangan dipaksakan bodoh!" semprot Itachi melihat kebandelanku. "Kalau memang Sakura berarti untukmu, kau akan bisa mengingatnya dengan baik." lanjut Itachi dengan bijak. Terima kasih Tuhan! Karena kau telah memberiku kakak yang hebat. Walau kadang menyebalkan. Meskipun amnesia, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kuatnya ikatan darah persaudaraan yang mengalir dalam nadiku.

"Niisan… maukah kau menceritakan tentang Sakura padaku."

"Tidak! Kubilang jangan dipaksakan. Biarkan ingatanmu kembali dengan sendirinya." Lagi-lagi Itachi mengomel padaku. "Tapi, aku akan menceritakan tentang masalalumu sebelum bertemu dengan Sakura." Akhirnya, Sore itu kuhabiskan dengan mendengar dongeng tentangku dari Itachi. Sedikit aneh rasanya mendengar kisah hidupku dari mulut orang lain yang aku Yakini cerita masalaluku banyak dibumbui kisah dramatis karangan Itachi sendiri. Apa iya dulu aku pernah menjadi pemuda mesum yang gonta-ganti pasangan semudah mengganti isi tomat dari kulkas. Padahal, kupikir wajahku adalah tampang pemuda baik-baik yang akan setia pada satu pasangan. Ah, aku bingung. Dan Sakura, siapa kau sebenarnya. Kenapa Itachi yakin bahwa aku bisa mengingatmu dengan sendiri. Sial, ingatan. Ayolah kembali, aku sungguh tidak sabar menahan rasa penasaran yang terus menggempurku.

.

.

.

"Aku pasti menunggumu kembali Sasu-koi" suara gadis yang kuyakini bernama Sakura terus saja terngiang di telingaku hampir sebulan ini.

Yah, suaranya seolah menerorku tiap hari. Tiga bulan sudah pasca kecelakaan itu. Kondisi fisikku mulai stabil. Tapi justru masalahnya ada pada jaringan otakku yang sangat sensitive. Sekelebat saja ingatan masa lalu mulai menghampiri. Maka rasa sakit itu akan muncul semakin hebat. Seolah Tuhan belum mengijinkanku mengingat sosok Sakura dalam memoryku. Dan untuk alasan itu, Itachi menentang keras keinginanku kembali ke kota dimana masalaluku tertinggal. Dimana gadis yang bernama Sakura itu berada.

Yah, Konoha. Itachi melarangku kembali ke Konoha. Tidak jika kondisi ingatanku masih seperti ini. atau jika kondisi kedua kakinya masih lumpuh. Kupikir, hidup Itachi juga tak sebaik hidupku sekarang. Aku sangat tahu, kakakku yang bodoh itu juga sebenarnya sudah rindu Konoha dan rindu teman-temannya. Terutama Sasori, yang ia sebut bayi merah mesum kakak Sakura. Ego seorang Uchiha jika kutebak. Itachi hanya malu dengan kondisi kakinya sekarang. Dan kudengar, ia juga belum siap harus bertemu Inuzuka Hana. Pria bodoh itu takut jika Hana-nee akan menolaknya setelah melihatnya menjadi pria cacat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar mengejar ketertinggalan akibat hilang memory dalam otakku ternyata membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Setahun rasanya hanya sebulan. Kini musim semi sudah datang. Ribuan kelopak Sakura berguguran membawa getar syahdu dalam hatiku. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa damai setiap kali menatap helaian bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu. Bunga Sakura, sekelebat. Aku merasa melihat sesosok gadis berambut Pink pudar seperti guguran Sakura dihadapanku ini. apakah ini wujud Sakura, gadis misterius yang membuatku sering merasa sakit kepala saat mengingatnya.

"Itu karma untukmu, baka Otouto." Suara ejekan Itachi membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Karma? Apa maksudmu baka niisan?"

"Yah, dulu kau sudah banyak menyakiti hati gadis-gadis yang kau tinggalkan. Dan begitu kau menemukan cinta sejati, Kami-sama langsung menghukummu untuk berjuang mengingat siapa cinta sejatimu itu. Huh, Tuhan maha adil memang."

"Baka Itachi, jangan bawa-bawa Kami-sama dalam masalah ini. mungkin aku terlalu bahagia dengan Sakura-ku dulu. Sampai Kami-sama bahkan mengujiku seperti ini." balasku dengan sombong. Sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu Sakura. Hatiku berkata kalau Sakura memang gadis yang istimewa dalam hidupku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesibukan di Anak perusahaan Uchiha Corporate yang baru dibuka cabangnya ini begitu menyita waktu. Sudah lama rasanya kepalaku sudah tidak berdenyut begitu nyeri. Walau masih ada sedikit jika otakku terlalu lelah bekerja atau mengingat. Dan kabar buruknya, Itachi masih melarangku untuk kembali ke Konohan. Bisa kuterima sebenarnya alasannya. Itachi hanya takut aku akan menyesal karena menyakiti Sakura dengan kondisi tanpa memory tentang masa lalu kami dulu. Kutahan rasa rindu yang semakin membuncah. Aku hanya takut Sakura akan terluka saat bertemu denganku dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Hei, Otouto! Sekarang waktunya chek up. Dan setelahnya aku harus terapi juga, jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja." Itachi tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku tentang gadis berambut Pink dengan mata giok indah memikat.

"Hn…"

"jangan hanya Hn… Hn. Kukira amnesia tidak bisa membuat orang kehilangan kosa kata kan?"

Dari pada ,mendengar ocehannya itu, lebih baik segera dorong kursi rodanya, lalu kami meninggalkan pelataran kantor baru milik Uchiha ini.

Semenjak kepulangan dari Chek Up, Itachi terus saja murung. Apalagi, ia sempat melihat orang-orang dari masalaluku. Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru itulah nama mereka. Sayang sekali, aku tidak melihat mereka. Karena dari yang kudengar dari Itachi, mereka bertiga termasuk orang-orang terdekat yang ikut andil dalam memory-memory masalaluku. Bahkan katanya, Naruto mempunyai nama panggilam khas untukku. Teme! Cuih, memangnya aku sebrengsek itu. Awas saja si Baka Dobe itu kalau sampai kami bertemu lagi dan dia masih memanggilku Teme. Akan kucabut garis kumis rubah yang melintang di pipinya.

.

**.**

**.**

Empat hari berselang. Aku menemukan pria berambut merah membara bernama Sasori sedang duduk bersama Itachi. Kelihatan sekali kalau pria itu sedang emosi menghadapi kebungkaman Itachi yang persis patung didepannya. Dan aku lupa memberitahukan kalau seseorang lain dari masalaluku juga sedang bersamaku sekarang. Yah, Shizune-nee. Yang katanya dulu sangat mencintaiku namun meninggalkanku demi karirnya. Meskipun seribu kali ia bilang masih mencintaiku. Tapi entah kenapa, hatiku tak bergetar mendengarnya. Justru yang ada adalah ketidaknyamanan saat ia berusaha mengungkit kisah-kisah masalalu yang menurutku sungguh memuakkan dan penuh kebohongan. Dia bilang aku sampai kehilangan gairah hidup semenjak kepergiannya. Cih, kelaut aja sana.

"Sasuke... Benar kau." Pria itu –Sasori, langsung berdiri mendekatiku.

"Siapa kau?" sahutku defensif. Mundur selangkah menjauhinya. Hanya gerak reflek. Membuat tubuh Shizune-nee yang berdiri dibelakangku sedikit menempel.

"Pilihanku benar. Menolak keinginan Sakura untuk ikut menjengukmu kesini." Ekspresi wajahnya berubah suram dan marah dalam satu waktu. Ada kekecewaan yang terbayang dalam hazel coklat miliknnya.

"Kau benar Itachi. Seharusnya aku tak perlu datang kesini dan mengemis kesempatan untuk bertemu Sasuke. Lupakan kalau kita pernah saling kenal." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan kesedihan yang mengiris-iris kalbu. Rasanya sangat bersalah melihat kekecewaan dalam diri pemuda yang baru kuketahui kemudian bernama Akasuna Sasori. Kakak kandung Sakura.

"Entah kau ingat atau tidak. Ada seseorang yang selalu menangisi kepergianmu. Dan mulai sekarang, aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Sakura menangis lagi. Apalagi untuk lelaki pengecut sepertimu" Bisiknya dengan tajam begitu berjalan melewati tempatku berdiri. Menjatuhkan sebuah amplop diatas kakiku, kemudian lelaki itu bergegas pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Sasori..." dapat kudengar gumaman lemah Itachi. Pasti dia menyesal sudah menyambut kedatangan sahabat terbaiknya dengan cara yang buruk. Dan yang kutahu, itachi melakukan itu demi melindungi kondisi psikisku. Karena dia tahu, waktuku belum tepat untuk bertemu Sakura lagi. Hah, sampai kapan ini semua berlangsung. Kami-sama, tolong kembalikan ingatanku.

**.**

**.**

Kubuka dengan perlahan lipatan kertas yang tadi dijatuhkan Sasori. Kertas kumal yang sepertinya sudah mengalami berbagai macam lipatan dan remasan. Mungkinkah sang empunya melampiaskan emosinya di kertas bertuliskan tangan melambai.

_**Aku Patut membencimu**_

_Sungguh aku ingin membencimu_

_Dengan sejuta alasan dihatiku_

_Dengan sejuta kenangan indah dihidupku_

_Kau buat aku sangat berharap padamu_

_Dan sampai kini tak bisa lepas darimu_

_Betapa bodoh diriku_

_Yang selalu menginginkanmu_

_Yang selalu mencintaimu_

_Dengan tulus dari hatiku_

_Aku memang mencintaimu_

_Dan cintaku tak perlu memilikimu_

_Aku bahagia melihatmu_

_Meski itu bukan denganku_

_Tapi, apakah kau tahu sesuatu_

_Betapa jahatnya dirimu itu_

_Menarik segala perasaaanku_

_Untuk tetap setia padamu_

_Dan kau tak tahu_

_Betapa sulit aku bertahan tanpamu_

_Aku patut membencimu_

_Membuatku berharap padamu_

_Aku patut membencimu_

_Membuatku sulit melepas bayangmu_

_Aku patut membencimu_

_Membuatku tak bisa menahan sesaknya rindu_

_Aku patut membencimu_

_Membuatku merasakan lagi dan lagi jatuh cinta padamu_

_Aku patut membencimu.._

_Karena itu adalah kamu,,_

H.S. tidak salah lagi, pasti Haruno Sakura. Rasanya ingin menangis membaca kata demi kata dalam kertas yang diberikan Sasori ini. Setiap baris kata seakan mengeluarkan emosinya. Membuatku merasa begitu sesak. Sakura, maaf karena sudah membuatmu menderita. Maaf karena membuatmu sakit begini. Sabarlah sebentar saja. Karena akupun bisa merasakan betapa sesaknya rindu ini bersarang. Seakan dunia tak lagi berpihak padaku. Jangan, tolong jangan membenciku. Tetap cintailah aku dan tunggu aku kembali. Sebentar. Hanya sebentar saja.

Berhari-hari merenung, akhirnya untaian demi untaian kenangan akan Sakura mulai bermunculan dengan sendirinya. Seperti memutar kaset usang yang penuh kenangan. Moment saat pertama kali kami bertemu dalam accident Kiss, kemudian berlanjut dalam privat lesson tentang dunia tulis menulis. Juga kesepakatan-kesepakatan menyesatkan yang membuat Sakura mudah kuperdaya. Hingga timbul rasa cinta yang besarnya tak terbatas. Dengan perlahan, semua kenanganku kembali terangkai. Mungkin Kami-sama sudah menunjukkan inilah waktunya. Moment yang tepat untuk kembali mencintai dengan indah wanita bernama Sakura. Sasori-nii, Domo Arigatou.

.

.

.

.

Musim Semi kembali datang. Dan bunga Sakura bermekaran seperti tahun lalu...

.

.

.

.

.

Dari dalam mobil yang ia kemudikan, Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu duduk diam dengan tatapan hampa. Wajah sendu itu, Sasuke bisa mengingatnya betapa dulu wajah Sakura selalu bercahaya dengan ekspresi natural yang tak dibuat-buat. Ingin sekali rasanya pria Uchiha itu berlari dan memeluk Sakura erat dalam dekapannya. Menuntaskan semua kerinduan dan mengakhiri penantian panjang tanpa henti diantara mereka. tak sanggup berlama-lama, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan turun dan mendekati Sakura. Sedikit berlari, bungsu Uchiha itu bisa melihat mendung yang bergelayut di atas sana menyembunyikan hamparan langit biru.

"Sumimasen!" sapa pemuda berambut raven yang mirip Sasuke itu setelah sampai di depan Sakura. Meskipun sudah bisa menduganya, Sasuke masih merasa senang melihat wajah terkejut kekasihnya itu. Mata hijau Sakura menyedot semua kesadaran Sasuke. Hanya bisa terpaku sambil menatap wajah terkejut Sakura. Akhirnya tak lama kemudian, ia berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran gadis pink pudar itu.

"Hei…" dia menggerakkan tangan di depan wajah Sakura saat gadis itu hanya menganga tak percaya.

"Ah, eh…" Sakura tergagap. Sasuke bisa melihat kegelisahan, ketidakpercayaan dan rasa senang bercampur dalam tiap gerak-gerik wanita yang kini berambut panjang itu.

"Apa kau tahu dimana ada bengkel disekitar sini?" tanya Sasuke membuka obrolan. Toh pada kenyataannya mobil volvo kesayangannya dalam kondisi prima.

"Bengkel? Oh, ada tak jauh dari sekitar sini. Ditikungan dekat toko itu." Dapat Sasuke lihat, Sakura berusaha mengalihkan tatapan, saat ia duduk di sampingnya. Mata hijau beningnya menyiratkan keyakinan. Ingin sekali Sasuke berteriak, mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura keras-keras. "Ini aku Sakura, Sasuke-mu! Aku pulang Sakura!"

"Hn, Terima kasih. oh ya… kenalkan, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke " Si pemuda yang memang ternyata Sasuke itu menjulurkan tangan.

"Haruno Sakura…" tubuh Sakura bergetar, serasa dialiri ribuan volt arus listrik, merasakan hangatnya genggaman tangan Sasuke. Genggaman yang seakan mampu meremukkan hatinya dalam sekali sentuh.

"Hei, kenapa menangis" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, melihat setitik air mata jatuh dipipi Sakura.

"Iie… aku hanya teringat seseorang yang benar-benar mirip denganmu." jawab Sakura dengan sedikit meringis. Karena dalam kenyataanya bukan hanya mirip tapi memang dialah orangnya.

Gadis pink itu menggigit bibirnya menahan perasaan sesak. Dia pikir sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi, tapi nyata air mata turun begitu saja. Melihat sendiri, bahwa Sasuke benar-benar sudah melupakanya.

"Apa aku mirip dengan orang yang kau kenang itu." tanya Sasuke dengan lembut.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan tertunduk menahan isakkan.

"Apa kau begitu merindukannya? Serasa tubuhmu semakin melemah hari demi hari?" lagi-lagi Sakura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan kalimat puitisnya.

"Kau boleh memelukku, jika itu bisa mengurangi rasa sedihmu. Lakukan apapun yang akan membuat hatimu lebih baik. keluarkan semua sesak yang mengendap di hatimu. Peluklah aku. Anggap aku benar-benar orang yang kau rindukan." tawar Sasuke, membuat Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan heran. Dan begitu melihat Sasuke mengangguk dengan pasti, gadis itu langsung memeluk tubuh tegap bungsu Uchiha itu dengan erat. Menumpahkan tangisnya, kerinduannya, rasa sesaknya dan berharap pria yang ia cintai juga merasakan hal yang sama. Semua yang dirasakan Sakura dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Sasuke. 

Kemudian Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura, tanpa diketahui gadis itu, air mata juga menggenang disudut mata tajamnya yang sehitam malam. 

"Aku merindukannya, tak peduli dia sudah melupakanku. Aku sangat mencintainya, berharap dia segera kembali. Dan berkata, berikan aku imbalannya sayang, karena aku berhasil memberimu pelajaran bagaimana rasanya menunggu dan menjaga kesetianmu." Hatinya bergetar mendengar isakkan gadis dalam pelukannya itu. Tapi, akhir ucapan Sakura berhasil memunculkan senyum geli disela keharuannya. Teringat kembali moment-moment Sakura berhasil ia kerjai hanya dengan dalih imbalan untuk tips-tips yang ia berikan. Dengan sadar, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Meresapi hangat tubuh Sakura yang tersedu penuh kesedihan.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Sasuke bahkan tak merasakan waktu yang bergulir. Hanya detak jantung Sakura yang bertalu dalam keheningan. Melepaskan semua kerinduannya yang terasa begitu menyesakkan. Sakura, Terima kasih karena masih menungguku dengan sabar. Maaf, untuk air mata dan kesedihanmu. Maaf, untuk seluruh waktu yang kau habiskan untuk menangisi kepergianku.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, kaosmu jadi basah. Dan mungkin aku terlihat memalukan saat ini." Dapat ia dengar suara Sakura yang serak. Membuatnya kembali sadar dengan kondisi disekitarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa… kau tidak memalukan. Aku justru terharu, lihat, bahkan aku sampai ikut menangis mendengar ceritamu. Beruntung sekali pemuda yang kau cintai itu."

Plakk!

Seakan mendapat tamparan keras. Sasuke bisa melihat raut wajah Sakura yang berubah pias seketika. Ah, sepertinya dia telah salah bicara.

"Maaf… aku harus buru-buru. Kakakku pasti sudah menunggu." Dengan kecewa, Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura dalam terpaan gerimis. Ah, tubuh ringkih kekasihnya bergetar menahan isakkan. Lagi, sekali lagi. Dia membuat Sakura menangis terisak, membuat hatinya lebih sakit lagi.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak memanggil nama Sakura dengan keras, dan berlari menyusul. Mendapati gadis itu tengah berjongkok mencengkram dadanya dengan tubuh basah kuyup di tengah jalan.

"Haruno Sakura… lihat aku!" Sasuke menarik tubuh ringkih Sakura agar berdiri, mereka bertatapan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas bulir-bulir air mata yang menyatu dengan tetesan gerimis perlahan berjalan menuruni wajah. Menyedihkan. Amat menyedihkan ekspresi Sakura dimatanya. Sesakit itukah hatinya saat ini.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku! Wajahmu, membuatku mengingatnya, membuatku tak bisa untuk segera melupakannya." Dapat ia rasakan rontaan Sakura yang begitu lemah. Penuh dengan keputus asaan. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Semua kepedihan ini harus segera diakhiri.

~chup

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura yang terasalembut meski dalam kondisi pucat dan basah. Bibir dari gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Dan tak berselang lama, dapat ia rasakan Sakura membalas ciuman itu. Tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan hatinya setelah ini. Seperti mendapat kehangatan setelah bertahun-tahun membeku dalam dinginnya udara kutub. Baginya, merasakan kehangatan dari gerakan bibir Sakura seakan menjadi pemanas paling hangat untuk hatinya yang membek hampir 3 tahun ini. bibir keduanya bergerak dengan rakus, melumat seakan ingin saling memakan satu sama lain. Begini seharusnya ia. Dalam dekapan hangat gadis terkasihnya. Haruno Sakura.

Gomenne…" ujar Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap Sakura sejenak kemudian segera berbalik meninggalkannya dalam diam. Yah, rencana. Ia harus menyusun rencana untuk segera mengakhiri drama menyedihkan ini. Sakura, tunggu aku sebentar lagi. Kumohon. Sebentar lagi. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku keberatan…" kuangkat tangan kananku setinggi mungkin. Tahu, sangat tahu dengan bisik-bisik seluruh tamu yang hadir disini. Tidak terkecuali gadis merah jambu yang duduk dengan gelisah di samping Sasori.

Maaf Sakura. Bunuh saja baka Aniki jika nantinya kau marah dengan kejutan ini, semuanya bukan ideku. Ini ide Itachi dan baka Naruto. Ah, sumpah. Ingin sekali rasanya menendang bokong mereka satu persatu. Mengerjai Sakura dan Sasori. Bah, berlebihan sekali. Tidakkah mereka memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura dan Sasori. Dan, oh ya ampun. Kenapa juga harus Hyuuga prodigy ini yang berpura-pura menjadi mempelainya. Hanya karena salah mempredisksi pertandingan Liga Champion itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini," bisik-bisik tamu undangan memenuhi udara.  
"Apa maksud anda Uchiha-san?" si Pendeta menatapku dengan bingung. Tenang saja Pak Tua. Kau akan tetap menikahkanku, tapi bukan dengan makhluk jejadian disampingku ini.

"Ya, Aku keberatan. Karena bagaimana mungkin aku menikah, sedangkan mempelai wanitaku tengah sibuk menyusut air matanya di bangku belakang sana. Dan masa iya, aku harus menikah dengan pemuda di sampingku ini." Sedikit keras, kupukul bahu Hyuuga jejadian ini untuk menyadarkannya. Its Show Time Baby!

"Sakura Haruno! Selamat!" suara bariton menggema di udara begitu si pemakai gaun pengantin membuka cadarnya lalu melepaskan gaun itu dalam sekali hentakan hingga jatuh kelantai.

"Hyuuga Neji!" "Neji senpai!"

Kulihat Sasori dan Sakura sama-sama terkejut begitu melihat si pemakai gaun pengantin adalah Hyuuga Neji. Kena kalian. Oh, Kami-sama. Tolong, jangan buat sakura jadi membenciku. Ini semua ide Naruto dan Baka Itachi.

dengan langkah mantap penuh kepercayaan diri. Aku berjalan menuju kursi yang di duduki Sakura. Lalu berlutut di hadapannya seraya mengulurkan sebuah kotak cincin bludru.

"Will You merry me?" please Sakura. Terima lamaranku. Dan kita menikah. Lalu hidup bersama untuk menebus hari-hari menyedihkan saat aku tak ada disampingku.

"Apa maksudnya ini…" tanya Sakura dengan bingung.

"Gomenne… aku sudah membuatmu menunggu selama tiga tahun. Membuatmu menangis setiap hari. Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk kau cintai dengan begitu besar." kuraih tangan Sakura kedalam genggaman. Meresapi setiap tetes kehangatan mengalir melalui tautan kami.

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya sayang, sudah ingat bahwa aku mencintaimu. Bahwa aku mempunyai janji dengan seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Bahwa aku akan kembali untuknya"

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau sudah ingat padaku?"

"Sejak Sasori mendatangiku dan memberikan sebuah novel dan puisi titipanmu, setahun yang lalu." Kutarik tangannya agar ia berdiri.

"Setahun yang lalu, bahkan kau tidak datang padaku?" Sakura menggeleng tak percaya. Air mata sudah merebak di pipinya yang putih bersih. Please Sakura. Cukup sampai disini air matamu mengalir. Setelah kau resmi menjadi milikku, tak akan pernah kuijinkan siapapun membuatmu menangis bahkan kalau itu adalah dirimu sendiri.

"Maaf… maafkan aku. Karena butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan semua urusanku di Iwa. Untuk meyakinkan orang tuaku bahwa aku akan hidup bahagia bersama gadis pilihanku."  
.

.

"Kau ternyata tidak berubah, masih saja mesum seperti dulu." Keluh Sakura, namun dengan disertai senyum dan gerakan menarik wajahku mendekat lalu menciumku penuh kerinduan. Membuat semua orang berdecak dan riuh bertepuk tangan. Hei lihat, dia bahkan sekarang semakin mahir untuk menggerakkan bibirnya seirama dengan gerakan bibirku. Sial, kau membuatku gerah Sakura. Ada yang bangun dibawah sana. Benar-benar. Malam ini takkan kubiarkan kau tidur untuk sejenak saja. Bila perlu sampai kau benar-benar kelelahan. Berhati-hatilah Sakura.

"Jadi, kalian bertiga ikut bersekongkol hah?" disela ciuman kami, aku masih bisa mendengar seruan Sasori memarahi Hidan, Deidara, mereka benar-benar tidak bisa melihat kondisi sekitar. Biarkan sebentar saja kami melepas rindu.

"Ya! kalian, jangan mesum terus. menikah dulu sana."dengan wajah polos yang menurutku penuh dosa. Sai menarik tubuhku menjauh membuat ciuman kami akhirnya terlepas. Sial kau klimis. Dan oh tidak. Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke berpikir konyol hanya karena seikat bunga.

"Kau selalu saja mengganggu!" gerutu Sakura tak puas. Menatap Sai dengan sedikit jengkel. Nice! Itu baru gadisku.

"Lihat, sekarang siapa yang mesum?" godaku dengan gemas.

dan pada akhirnya... Sakura benar-benar sudah menjadi milikku. Terima kasih baka niisan, -walaupun aku masih marah. Tapi kau adalah cupid-ku dengan Sakura. Yah, Uchiha Sakura. Hari ini ia resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha.

"OH TIDAK! DEMI DEWA JASHIN!"

Sial!

Dobel sial!

Baka Hidan merusak moment terindah dalam hidupku. Mati saja kau dengan dewa Jashin ajaibmu.

"Hidan! Kau minta dia ameterasu ya!" kulirik Hidan dengan mata hitam milikku dengan sangat tajam.

"Hahaha…" dan tawa menggema setelah ucapanku barusan. Namun tak terlalu kuhiraukan, karena yang terpenting sekarang, wanita bernama Sakura ini sudah resmi menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

_**Di dunia ini...**_

_**Ada lima orang yang kucintai.**_

_**Ibuku, ayahku.**_

_**Kakakku Itachi **_

_**Lalu sahabat-sahabat terbaikku**_

_**dan yang terakhir adalah kau Sakura.**_

_**Kenapa kau kuletakkan diakhir, **_

_**karena aku ingin kau yang menjadi cinta terakhir **_

_**dan tak ada cinta yang lain selain cintaku padamu **_

_**(pengecualian untuk Uchiha-Uchiha kecil kita nantinya)**_

.

.

.

_**Owari...**_

_**Thanks To :**_

_**Kazuya 1412**__( hu'uh... aku Author hijrah. Dan OMG! Key my true biased, To Heart upss... OOT..he__h__ehe) __**Mako-chan**__ (Maaf, Aku tidak bisa menemukan Id Line kamu. But, don't worry be Happy. Boleh kok klo mau pake yang penting mah ijin aja ) __**o.O rambu no baka**__ (Terima kasih yaahhh... Kecup balik uppss... ada yang ) __**Mina Jasmine, Guest, Uchiha Saara**__ ( Ini dia side story-nya, Trims yah!) __**Ima, Akuma, Me**__ (Trims yah udah mau netesin air mata buat ) __**Rin**__ (Maaf kalau endingnya kurang greget, itu yang terpikir olehku, trims reviewnya.) __**Nedya-chan**__, __**Mysaki**__ (Ini sekuelnya, maaf belum sanggup bikin ) __**Luca Marvell**__ (Yang terpikirkan sejak pertama emang Neji ) __**Nurafiah15, Aihara Kotoko**__ (Maaf kalau udah bikin kamu kecewa. Tapi, menurut standarku adegan kissue-kissue udah termasuk rate-d M. Apalagi Kissue-kissuenya ga sekali dua kali. Karena di FF Aslinya aku pasang rate PG 17, jadi karena disini ga ada rated T+ atau ditengah2 antara T dan M peritimbangannya jadi aku masukin ke rate M. Trims) __**Ryuhara haruno**__ (Ada yang buatan sendiri ada pula yang aku googling. Hehehe ini dia sekuelnya) __**Cuticut Uchiha, Yumeko Himuro **__(Jawabannya sama kayak jawaban untuk Aihara Kotoko) __**Kikyu RKY**__ (Amin.. aku do'akan semoga seperti mereka beneran) __**Qian Zhang**__ (ok... silahkan di Fav. Trims yah),__** Dhezty UchihAruno**__, __**Hatake Ridafi kun**__ ( Aku juga ngerasa gitu sih, trims yah masukannya. Ini dia side story-nya. )__** 7th ChocoLava, Xiu Mei-chan, Marukocan, Ichiro Kenichi, .524, Haruno Hazuki, Sonya The Blonde star, Pinky Kyukyu, Nadya Sabrina, Kumada Chiyu, Vcherry, p.w Sasuke, Hanna Hoshiko, Parinza Ananda.9, panglima perangcinta.7, hanazono yurim, Eysha'Cherryblossom, Horyzza, Uchiha Misaki, Deidara46, Na, Akuma, Lhyla Kiryu, Hikari matsushita, AikaKitamura, Inoueyuuki89, Dhissu daisuki, dan untuk semua yang udah ngefav dan ngesilent Reader.**_


End file.
